iAm back in the Game
by Werewolff
Summary: Carly the vampire kills Phoebe Halliwell Wolff. There are charactors from iCarly, Charmed, and Buffy, but it's not really a cross-over. Contains violence, strong language and possible adult content.
1. Chapter 1

iAm Back in the Game

Disclaimers: I don't own iCarly, any of those characters, Just Shawn Wolff; he's mine from many stories back. Read 'Outcasts', and my Charmed series to find out about him. I set this story in the universe created by experimentalgirl17, with her permission. This is my second 'iCarly' FF and my 5th with Shawn. In this world, Shawn and Phoebe have been married 40 years and we find out more about his past and how Julia/ Carly fits into it.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee?" Shawn asked Phoebe as the waiter cleared their dinner plates. They had gone out for their 40th anniversary. Even with the silver/gray hair and wrinkles, she still looked as good to Shawn as day he married her.

"No thank you. If I drink coffee now, I'll be up all night."

"And that's a problem?" He gave her a wicked grin.

"You are a dirty old man." She noticed him fidget with his hands. "I've known you for over 42 years, what are you hiding?"

"The one lie I've kept all these years." Phoebe prepared herself for an affair or something tragic. "When we met, I lied about my age, I wasn't 32, I was 72."

"So you're what? 112?"

"Yeah, Remember when I told you that I would live for 2 or 300 hundred years?" She nodded, "Well, DNA testing shows that I inherited the gene for immortality. Barring traumatic injury, I will never die. I had the kids tested, they're mortal." He looked at his hands. "I will have to bury my children and their children. I envy you so."

"It's not how long you live Shawn; it's what you do with your time that matters. You had me worried that you had slept one of my sisters or something." Phoebe wiped a tear as she remembered her two sisters. Prue had died of cancer in her late 50's. Piper developed Alzheimer's; it broke Phoebe's heart every time she visited Piper and had to answer 'Where's Prue and Phoebe, Grams?' Her family was forced to place her in a nursing home, as she required an ever-increasing amount of care. About 3 years ago, their house phone rang in the middle of the night.  
"It's Piper." Shawn said as he hung up the phone. She had passed quietly during the night. Phoebe was the last of the Charmed ones.

She looked at Shawn; his hair had been colored gray to match hers. If he let his natural color come in, he could easily pass for a man of 30. He ordered two hot chocolates when the waiter returned. He leaned over and kissed her, then excused himself. Walking towards the men's room, Shawn thought he smelled something strangely familiar, old death. Older than anyone could fathom; he pushed it out of his mind.

Returning to the table, he saw HER! It couldn't be, Julia was in New York last he heard. She looked at him and smiled an evil smile. She held Phoebe's head up, exposing her neck. There was a look of pure terror on Phoebe's face. Before he could react, she sank her fangs into Phoebe's neck.

"NOOOOOO!" His cry caused the other patrons to look at Phoebe and Julia. Shawn drew his pistol from under his jacket. As a final insult, Julia tore the side of Phoebe's neck out. He tracked Julia with his gun as she ran out of the restaurant, never giving him a clear shot. Shawn ran to Phoebe, his brain telling him that it was too late: his heart telling him to try. He pressed his hand to the gaping wound, her blood flowing around his fingers.  
"Lo-ve you." Were the last words she spoke.

* * *

The funeral was a simple affair. Their children sat next to him. Shawn Jr. had been groomed since childhood to take the reigns of SecureTech, the company Shawn had started and built into the global empire it was today. His daughter, Patricia, named for Phoebe's mom, had gone into medicine. She was a hematologist and one of the leading researchers into blood disorders; her work was the stepping stone to a cure for vampirism. His youngest son, Michael, had joined the clergy. He was the Archbishop of San Francisco. One of his associates was performing the funeral. Per her wishes, Phoebe would be cremated and interned in the family plot. Shawn would have had her cremated even if it was not her wish; he didn't want to risk her becoming one of the undead.

As their friends filed past, Shawn wanted nothing more than to leave. He had buried more than his share of friends and family. Willow Rosenburg, his right hand, sat behind him. After most of the people had left, she leaned over the chair.

"How you holding up?"

"I knew that one day we would be separated by death, but not like this." He exhaled slowly, "Willow, have papers drawn up to transfer control to Shawn, and split my shares equally between the kids."

"Anything else?" _Please don't ask me to do that, please._ She mentally begged.

"All the counter spells, charms, talisman, everything that you've put up over the years to keep 'Him' in check; Take them down." Shawn looked at her, "It's time for me to get back into the game."

"You know that the rules have changed since the last time you killed a vampire. You need an order of execution for it to be legal."

"I'll get it."

"The mayor already said that he wouldn't sign one. I saw that he's got a tattoo on his wrist, it's the mark of Julia. He's one of her familiars."

"I know a Catholic in Rome, owes me a favor. I'll get the order."

"Is there anyway I can talk you out of this?" Shawn just looked at her, his eyes burning with rage and hatred. "I didn't think so."

"If she had died of natural causes, I would not ask. But Julia has to be stopped. I should have done it 80 years ago, but I didn't see the monster she was, I saw the seventeen-year-old. My mercy towards her cost Phoebe her life." The children walked up to Phoebe's casket, leaving Shawn and Willow alone. "For forty years, she was the light that kept my darkness at bay; that light is gone."

"Shawn, they say that before seeking vengeance, dig two graves." Almost immediately Willow wished she could take that back.

"Shawn Wolff is already dead. He died last Wednesday night. I am the Day-walker." He looked at his left hand, his wedding ring still on his finger. Slowly, he rose and walked up to the casket. He knelt in front of his wife; the tear on her neck stitched up. Shawn pulled the gold band off, the skin white and smooth; it had not seen the sun in 40 years.

"Phoebe, forgive me for what I must do." He slipped his ring onto Phoebe's left ring finger, next to hers; he whispered a prayer for her. Wiping the tears from his face, he inhaled deeply. He turned and walked with purpose towards the waiting car. His children were already in it.

"Shawn, I'm going to finish the month, then retire as planned. It'll be your company to run. I'm going to go to Europe for awhile."

"Daddy," She hadn't called him that in a long time. "What if she comes after us?"

"Michael will give you crosses to wear, vampires will not be able to touch you. Were-beasts will not bother you, this is between Julia and myself."

"Dad, I know you are going to kill her, and while officially, the church does not condone it, I will bless your silver." Michael said.

"Thank you." Nothing more was said during the ride back.

* * *

The remaining time passed without incident for Shawn. He slowly scaled back his involvement in the day-to-day operations. He concentrated on locating Julia and his trip to Europe. His family's castle in Romania needed stocked with supplies and his affairs in America needed to be put in order. On his last day there, Shawn started with the board of directors, they were sorry to see him leave, but knew that without his wife, he would be useless. They also knew that his son would handle matters just as well as he could. Over the course of the day, he made the rounds to the departments and said his good-byes. He ended his day in the armory. The weapons master shook his hand and asked if there was anything he could do for Shawn.

"I need 1,000 rounds of silver plated holy-points."

"Doing a little target practice?"

Shawn chuckled and shook his head, "Going to see an old girlfriend."

"Must have been one ugly break-up." He pushed the cart towards the shelf in the back.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Shawn was sitting in his soon to be former office; packing up the few personal items left. His kids walked in; they were taking him out for dinner. They said that it was to celebrate his retirement, but really, they were going to try to talk him out of his revenge.

Michael looked over the bullets neatly arranged on Shawn's desk as he prepared to load his extra clips. He studied the silver rounds intently, as if speaking with them. He had the gift of prophecy, as had his mother. Finally, he picked up a bullet from the middle of the group. "This bullet will determine your fates." He handed it to his father, then blessed the remaining rounds.

"May I?" He asked for that one bullet back.

"Why?" Shawn handed it to him.

"This one gets last rites."

"Mr. Wolff." Janis broke in over the intercom. "There is a young woman here to see you. She says she has information about Carly."

"I don't know anyone named Carly."

"She said that you know her as Julia."

"I'll be right out." He turned to kids, "I need to speak with her, can you wait in Willow's office?"

"Sure, I need to go over some items anyway." Shawn Jr. answered, leading his siblings out.

Shawn walked to the waiting area and saw a woman, about 25 he guessed, sitting there. He could smell cordite and gun oil. Also, there was the lingering smell of old death on her as well.

"I'm Shawn Wolff." He shook her hand. He felt a tap in his mind, like the woman was trying to read it.

"Sam Puckett."

"Why don't you come into my office." He led her in. After the door was shut, "As you have already found out, I am not your average human. Do not try your mental powers on me, familiar."

"I'm not a familiar. I'm Carly's ex-girlfriend. She saved my life a few years back."

He looked at her; "You're 'The Executioner'."

"Yeah, but I really don't care for that work. What else you know about me?"

He opened a folder in his laptop. "Samantha Marie Puckett, Single, Mother Sandra Puckett, Father William Puckett incarcerated, one sister Melanie Elaine Puckett, deceased. Necromancer, vampire hunter, consultant for the Seattle Police. You earned the nickname 'The Executioner' and have worked on occasion with Henry 'The Grim Reaper.'" He read off some more information.

"And what do you know about Vampire Hunting?"

"Well, since vampires are now outted, I've been keeping tabs on the vampire hunters. You, Henry, the Four Horsemen in DC, the Kline brothers in Houston, The Death Dealers out of Chicago, and The Slayer. As for my personal interest in supernaturals, I was killing them before your grandpa was an idea. I may be only 112 years old, but even the ancient vampires steer clear of me." That caught her attention. "The vampires and were-beast pass my true name on a whisper, as if saying it aloud will bring my wrath upon them. Young lady, I am the Day-Walker. My father was a born vampire; ironically, my mother was the Slayer. I have all the strength and power of both the undead and the slayers, and only one weakness, the thirst. You want to stop me from killing her, right?"

"Yes, I do." Sam tried to mind fuck him. She felt like she was hitting a brink wall. Shawn just sat there loading the magazines. His fingers were moving almost faster than Sam could see. She was straining to find any chink in his defenses.

"You're just wasting your energy. You would have to be a master vampire to have any chance with me. You're a size 4, correct?"

Breathlessly, "Yeah, why." Sam felt the mental armor she had worked so long on creating swept away like so much loose paper. All she could see was herself from Shawn's point of view. Her face suddenly rushed forward as she was hit with a massive wall of psychic energy. She had been leaning back in her chair; the mental onslaught caused her to fall backwards. As she lay twitching on the floor, she could hear Shawn call out to her, but could not make out what he was saying; her mind was overloaded. Mercifully, her world went black.

* * *

"Huh?" Sam could smell the coffee. Her head ached; she hadn't felt this awful since she drank that whole bottle of tequila.

"I asked if you were alright?" Shawn tipped her chair back up, with her still in it. Sam saw a pair of slacks and a polo shirt on his desk. "You took a nasty spill. Drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's Blue Mountain coffee. Costs about $50 a pound." She looked at him suspiciously. "After that display, you think I would do something as juvenile as poison the coffee." He sipped the brew, to show it safe.

She took the cup and slowly drank some. "What the hell did you do to me?" She had never felt a power like his.

"My mental powers rival some of the oldest vampires in the world. I merely gave you a taste of what I can do. As I feared, you soiled yourself." Sam realized that her pants were wet.

"That's why you wanted to know my size. I thought you were some pervert."

"My dear, I just buried my wife of 40 years; while you are very attractive, I have no interest in your body."

"Well, I'm still gonna try to stop you." Shawn noticed her shoulder muscles twitch. In the time it took her to reach her gun, she felt someone behind her. A gun pressed to the back of her head as Shawn whispered into her ear.

"As I said before, I have the speed of both a born vampire and the Slayer. Do not force me to kill you." He reached around and removed her pistol from the shoulder holster. "Don't go for your back up piece." He removed the clip and examined the bullets. "Silver plated rounds, good against a were-beast, but useless for vampires."

"You got anything better?"

"As a matter of fact." He handed her one of the bullets from his desk. "The tip is filled with holy water. Good against vamps or weres. Designed them myself." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "When we are done, take the elevator to the basement and give this to the man behind the desk."

"What is it?"

"An authorization to give you 1,000 of these."

"Look, you may be able to get what you want from everyone else because you're Shawn fucking Wolff, but I will not be bought for 1,000 silver bullets."

"I wasn't attempting to buy you. Merely to give you the latest in weapons technology. Now, how about you use my personal bathroom and get cleaned up. Then you and I can talk about Julia."

"Probably got a butt-load of cameras in there."

"Not a single camera in this whole office.

* * *

Sam returned to the office wearing the clothes Shawn had given her. She was still a little unsteady from the mental dual. In the time she took to shower, he had loaded all but a single round. He sat in his chair, holding that bullet.

"What's that?" She asked, he voice seemed loud in the silent office.

"My son Michael said that this bullet will determine our fates." He topped off one of the magazines and looked at Sam. "I guess that means I'll kill her with that bullet."

"Why do you want to kill Carly so much?" Sam realized how asinine her question was.

Snorting once in laughter, "It's more than just Phoebe." Shawn decided he could trust her. "This is a long story, would you care for something to eat?"

"I'll take a sandwich or whatever." Using her mental powers had left her very hungry.

"Some 80 years ago, I was a young slayer, I could wipe out entire nests of vampires or dens of were-beasts and not feel anything. But when I was not killing, I had horrible depression. I was almost completely isolated." Shawn waited for the underling to deliver the food and leave. He pushed one tray to Sam and motioned for her to eat. The burgers smelled wonderful to her; she grabbed one up and took a bite. The meat was delicious, cooked to perfection. Sam swallowed and asked, "Where did you get this beef?"

"It's actually Buffalo. I have a contract with a rancher in western Montana. He raises them free-range, completely organic. Higher in protein than beef and tastes better." Sam nodded in agreement.

"One day, I was on leave from the slayers and wondering through the local market. I stopped at this shop. The young woman working the counter was lovely beyond words." Shawn thought back to her. "Her name was Rosalynn. Her father owned the shop. He knew what I did, but not what I was." Shawn pushed his tray towards Sam, who grabbed another burger. "We saw each other for several months; those were some of the best of my young life. I was happy; I now had a face to the masses I was protecting. Julia learned of me and wanted to impress her master, an elder vampire named Ofmin. She waited one night for us to return from the theater; the National Opera was in town. I had become relaxed when not on a mission and had left my weapons at the watchers. Julia came from behind us and snapped Rosalynn's neck. I was heart-broken. After her funeral, I begged her father's forgiveness. He said to leave his house and never return."

"What did you do?" Sam poured another cup of the strong coffee.

"I turned my anger into action. I hunted her down, killing any vampire or were-beast that got between us. I'm sure you have heard of 'The Cleansing?'" Sam shook her head. "I finally cornered her in the meeting hall of the Council of Seven. She challenged me to a duel. I accepted, but instead of taking her head; I shamed her in front of her masters. If I had killed her all those years ago, Phoebe would be alive now."

"And I'd be a human servant or a vampire myself." Sam pointed out. "With my power, how would that shift the balance?"

"I concede that point. But it's not just your current powers that makes you so desired by the vampires; it's your potential." Shawn sipped his coffee; it had gotten cold. "You have powers yet to be discovered, great powers that could bring about the end to the vampire/ Human war, or tip the balance to one side."

"That's why everyone wants me." Sam wondered what undiscovered powers she had. She had eaten all four burgers, and was getting tired. "Carly said something about my powers. She can still mind fuck me, but it takes a lot now."

"You shouldn't swear." Shawn noted her state. "How is Carly?" The name sounded strange to him.

"Good, other than killing your wife. Sorry, I'm such a dumb-ass sometimes." A thought popped into her head; "You had the food drugged."

"No, you just ate so much that you're what is called 'meat-drunk'." Shawn refilled their coffee mugs. "Drink this."

"Why are you being nice to me? You want me to tell you where she is?" Sam knew if he pushed mentally, she would give up everything.

"That would save me time, or I could just crack your mind open and find out what you know, but the hunt is half the fun."

"Well, thanks for the burgers and the bullets, but I not telling you where she is." Sam pocketed the paper. She had driven down from Seattle, so transporting the bullets wouldn't be an issue. She enjoyed the quiet time in the car alone. Just her and the CD's. "Even if I told you where she was, Carly's already left."

"I know, she left last night on a west bound flight." Shawn loaded the boxes of personal items on a cart. He pulled a business card from his pocket. "This is the rancher I buy from. Drop my name when you call, he'll give you a better price."

"Thanks, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your wife." Sam took the card.

"Thank you."


	2. Sleepless Nights All around

**Sleepless nights all around**

* * *

After Sam had loaded the bullets and bag of soiled clothes into the back of her SUV, she started the long drive towards Seattle. Stopping for gas an hour later, she dialed her cell phone.

"What's up Sam?" Henry asked. He knew she didn't just call to talk.

"You ever hear of someone in our line of work called 'The Day-Walker'?" Sam hung up the pump handle and headed for the store.

"Did you say The Day-Walker?" Henry sounded rattled. Sam knew Henry didn't get rattled easily.

"Yeah."

"He's a vampire urban legend. Not supposed to really exist. You know something the elders tell the new ones, 'Watch out or the Day-Walker will snatch you up'. There have been a couple of people who claim to be the day-walker, but no proof."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"A guy I've worked with a long time ago claimed he worked with the Day-walker."

"How about something called 'The Cleansing'?"

That was some major action about 100 years ago."

"He said 80." Sam interrupted, "What happened?"

"It's said that the boyfriend of a local girl in Romania went crazy after she was killed by a vampire. The vampire just killed her, didn't drain her. Word is the guy was a half-breed. Son of a vampire and a human."

"The Vampire Slayer." Sam interrupted again. "Then what?"

"He disappeared. Dropped off the radar. Killed around 100 supernaturals, vampires and weres, in that one action; then just vanished." She could hear the concern in his voice. "Who told you this?"

"Shawn Wolff."

"The billionaire industrialist?"

"Yeah, gave me 1,000 rounds of this new holy water tipped bullet. Supposed to kill vampires."

"I've heard of those…. Did he give you anything else?"

"A business card to a buffalo rancher, and a new outfit. I tried to mind fuck him. He actually made me piss myself. He has some serious mental powers. Stronger than Carly."

"Check the buttons for mics."

Sam went into the bathroom and pulled her shirt off. She looked at the two buttons on the shirt and then the seams, nothing. She then pulled her pants off and felt the belt line. Searching every inch of those garments, Sam came up empty.

"They look clean." She reported to Henry.

"Just to be safe, get somewhere and wash those clothes. Don't go anywhere new and don't call Carly."

"She left last night for Europe. She killed Shawn's wife, she was a witch."

"That was her?!" Henry nearly choked on his drink. "Sam, this is some major league shit you want no part of."

"But, it's Carly. I still have feelings for her." Sam thought back on her failed relationships since Carly had left her. No one could measure up to her. "I still love her."

"Sam, if half of what is written about this guy is true…" He didn't need to finish the statement. "He could have killed her years ago. He was only 20 or 30? She's over 2,000 years old. The story goes that he killed anyone that was associated with Carly; minions, vampires, were-beasts, familiars. He didn't care; the Day-Walker was, is the perfect killing machine. That's what he was trained to do, nothing else. I have a friend who has a connection at the Watcher's Council, they have a story that he walked into a blood bar and within 90 seconds had killed every supernatural in it; he was 15." She could hear Henry drain his glass. "How many supernaturals have you killed?"

"About 25 or so, why?"

"How many you think I've killed?"

"I don't know, five hundred?"

"I wish, 183. Now, care to guess how many he's killed."

"1,000?"

"More."

"1,500."

"Almost 3000. And he's been out of action for 40 years. That tell you anything?"

"What do you think I should do?"

He thought for a minute, "I see three options: One, stay outta this, it's a supernatural vendetta. We have no business getting involved. Two, you help Shawn, better chance of walking away, might even make a profit on this one. Three, you help Carly. Most likely, end up getting hurt or dead."

"Without her, I'm as good as dead."

"Samantha," He only used her full name to get her attention. "Once The Day-Walker decides it's time for you to die, that's it, you die. Carly's on that list, you're not. You're one of the few people I consider a friend. I would hate to have to bury you."

There was a brief pause, "Bury me next to Melanie." The line went dead.

"Good luck, Sam." He said to nobody.

* * *

Sam checked into a motel just over the California line. She asked about a laundry mat; the man at the desk told her there were machines for the guests across from the vending machines. Looking around, Sam spotted the washers. She thanked him and headed for her room. As she approached her door, two drunken businessmen rounded the corner and eyed her.

"Hey, you coming to the party?" One yelled at her. She couldn't make it to her room before them. One passed her and took up a position opposite of his friend, blocking her off.

"Whatta you say honey? Wanna party?"

"Look, I've had a long day." She let her jacket fall open, revealing the grip of her Browning 9mm. "I just wanna get to my room."

"Sorry to bother you." Sam noticed the thumb and forefinger gun he made to his friend. She looked at the hallway, then turned quickly drawing both guns. She pressed her back the solid wall.

"Whoa! Settle down girl." The one said, putting his hands up. Sam noticed his canine teeth elongate slightly.

"You really wanna try that?" Sam pulled both triggers. The pistols sounded like cannons in the enclosed space. Both vampires had a hole in their chest.

"Silver doesn't…" The one started to say. They both began choking as the holy water started anaphylaxis.

The manager came running down the hall, he had a sawed off double barrel shotgun. "What the hell?" As he watched the vampires fall to the floor; blood staining the carpet. Sam pulled their wallets out and took the ID's. She handed the desk clerk the contents of the wallets.

"Should cover the cleaning bill."

"I want you outta my hotel."

"Why?" Sam was too tired to go anywhere else.

"You cause too much trouble."

"They were going to kill me." She picked up her bag and headed for her room. "I just wanna wash my clothes and get a little sleep."

"Jerry, let the girl stay." A woman said. She appeared to be the same age as the man. "Sorry about Jerry, he still don't understand about them vampires and stuff. I'm Norma."

"Sam." She was glad she had switched the bullets. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay, we was planning on getting new carpet."

"Just don't go shooting' no one else." Jerry interrupted.

"As long as I don't get attacked again. Is there a pizza place around here?"

"There's a list by the phone." Norma told her. "Most of them will deliver to here."

"Thanks." She used the electronic key-card and went in the room. She locked the dead bolt and put a chair under the knob. She took a cross out of her overnight bag and placed it in front of the windows. Feeling somewhat secured; Sam sat on the bed and took a slow breath. Those two vampires had shaken her. Sam slowly stripped off her clothes and turned on the bathtub taps. After surveying the local pizza shops, she called Pizza Hut and ordered a large meat lovers with double toppings. They told her that it would be about a half-hour, so Sam pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked to the washing machines. By the time she loaded her dirty clothes and the new ones in the machine and bought a couple of pops, the driver was there with her pizza. She handed him a $20 and headed back to her room. Once the door was secured again, she took her dinner into the bathroom and soaked in the tub.

* * *

Shawn was lying in the king-sized bed of the Four Seasons, New York. He couldn't sleep, even though it was 2 in the morning. Every time he closed his eyes, nightmares of Phoebe dying tortured him. He kept some sleeping pills in his travel bag; his doctor had prescribed them. Shawn knew he needed to sleep now, before he headed for Europe and his eventual showdown with Julia. Reading the label, he shook out two of the pills. He washed them down with a bottle of water and started flipping through the channels.

As he watched a blue shirted man hawk some product, he wished Billy Mays hadn't passed; that man was entertaining. Shawn smiled as the replacement tried to fill his shoes. As the infomercial played out, Shawn nodded off.

* * *

"Mr. Wolff?" He heard a man call. "Mr. Wolff?"

"What?" His voice was rough.

"You didn't answer your wake up call." The Conciergerie answered. "We came to check on you."

"You bring coffee?" Shawn shook his head. It throbbed like the worst hangover he ever had.

"Would you care for breakfast also?"

Running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, 3 eggs, beacon, hash browns and more coffee. Have it here in 30 minutes. And a bottle of Advil"

"Are you okay?" The man asked as Shawn stood on shaky legs.

"I took a prescription last night, not handling it well." The man poured a cup of coffee for Shawn and told him to sit.

"Here." He handed Shawn the cup. Shawn drank it straight down. The hot coffee burned away the fog from the pills.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: I admit this chapter is dry, but I needed to set up the coming chapters.**


	3. Finding the House

Finding the house

* * *

Shawn had found that sleep came easier as he flew towards Italy. He had the pills that the doctor had prescribed, but didn't need them. As his private jet, a G-5, landed at Leonardo da Vinci Airport; Shawn was as rested as he had been before Phoebe's death. After transferring his bags to the waiting car, the driver headed towards the rail station.

"Head to the Vatican please." He told the driver. As the car pulled up to the gates, one of the guards stopped them and asked their business.

"The Pope is waiting for me. Shawn Wolff." He held out his passport. The guard checked it against a list of visitors. He radioed to the detail inside that Shawn was here and heading in. He thanked that man and collected his passport. The driver pulled up to the entrance and jumped out to open Shawn's door. As he stepped out, Shawn handed him a 50 Euro note, "I'm going to be a while, go get yourself some lunch, but be back here in about an hour."

"Yes, sir." The driver answered.

"If you would follow me please." One of the security detail led Shawn towards the Pope's office. "He's in here; we're just down the hall." The guard grinned as he not so subtly showed off his Glock 17, in a shoulder holster.

Shawn tilted his head slightly to the side and put his hands on his hips, pulling his jacket back, revealing 2 pistols. "You should get a larger cut on your jacket. Don't worry, if I wanted him dead, you would be too." Shawn knocked on the door then entered.

"Greetings, Mr. Wolff." The Pope said as Shawn took a knee and made the sign of the cross. A smile broke out on The Pope's face, "Get up Shawn, I'm not the, oh wait, I am the Pope."

"How you doing Alan?" Shawn shook his hand. "Looking good, still playing tennis?"

"Every morning, except Sunday." He motioned to the small bar. Shawn nodded; Italian wine was one of his favorites. "I'm guessing that you didn't fly 6500 miles to discuss my backhand or how this year's vintage is?"

"I am calling in a huge favor; I need an order of execution signed."

"I heard about your wife and after the mayor would not sign the letter; I knew you would come here." He handed Shawn his glass. "Is this really what you want to do?"

"No," Shawn sipped the red wine, "What I want to do more than anything is go home and hold my wife. Julia took her from me; I full view of the public. I am going to finish what I started 80 years ago."

"How long did it take you to decide on killing her?"

"Seven breathes." Both men had read 'The Art of War.'

"You are only the second person to ever ask for a Papal order of execution," He handed over a signed letter. "And the first to be granted one. The church has only recently acknowledged the undead and supernaturals, God's children must be protected."

"That's where God's forgotten children come in to play." Shawn accepted the order, then hugged the man. "Alan, thank you. If you ever make it to San Francisco, Michael would love to meet you."

"I have heard of your son, he shows promise. Maybe one day, he too will wear these robes."

"I doubt that, he loves his congregation too much to leave. It would be nice to have that kind of support when I have to got before the man."

"Still worried about the past?"

"If your family name was 'Tepes', wouldn't you be worried?"

"Yes, I would, but know that God has seen all that you have done for the world. You may garner his favor. May he be with you on your journey."

"Thank you your eminence." Shawn sipped the sweet red wine. "I'm going to see the Council of 7 tonight. They won't like this, but they will honor it."

"We do not fear them. I fear for you; what will this turn you into?"

"Nothing more than what I was, It's just bring out what was always there." Shawn drained his glass. "Pray for the souls that stand between me and Julia."

* * *

Sam was returning from a job at the cemetery, raising another over-worked banker who blew a gasket. The wife had been a total bitch; she had been all over Sam about how if she didn't raise him tonight she would sue Sam for everything she had and…finally Sam had threatened to not raise him and let her get another necromancer. That had shut the woman up. The lawyer for the family was video taping the whole raising for the courts. The wife had asked where his will was.

"In a lock box at the bank. The key is in a jar of screws in the shed."

"I'll have a good time spending your money, how you feel about that?" The widow smirked, not realizing that he would answer her.

"You are all but cut out of this will, the kids and my girlfriend are going to be splitting the money. You get about $50,000 as per our prenuptial."

"YOU BASTARD!" She stormed off, leaving Sam and the corpse alone.

"What did you see in her?" Sam asked.

"She had a great ass when I married her. Guess I had my head up it."

"Rest in Peace." Sam put him back in the ground. "I will be expecting the balance due by the end of the week."

"Fuck you." The widow snarled.

"Not that desperate yet. I have a signed contract, that any court will uphold. $5000 due by Friday 5 PM. Have a nice night." Sam smiled, holding the chicken she had sacrificed. One side benefit of this job was she ate well.

Pushing the bitch out of her mind, Sam put a pot of water on to boil, this would make the chicken easier to pluck. Then she put another pot on. She was in the mood for soup. As she waited for the water to come to a boil, she sliced up some carrots, celery, peppers and other vegetables and added some bouillon cubes. Some of the people she worked with said that eating the sacrifice seemed barbaric; Sam said that not eating it was a waste of a good chicken. After plucking and preparing the meat, Sam headed for the bathroom.

As she lay in the tub, trying to forget this night, trying to forget the last ten years, her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She answered, wondering who would be calling at 3 in the morning.

"How's the hottest necromancer in Seattle?" A voice from her past asked.

"Hey Carly, what time is it there?"

"About noon. Don't worry, I'm calling from a nice basement."

"You shouldn't have called me."

"Why, you mad at me?"

"No, it's just that last week I went to San Francisco to try and talk Shawn Wolff out of killing you. I tried to mind fuck him, but he mentally bent me over the table, no lube. He may be stronger than you. Plus he has bullets tipped with holy water."

"How do you know? He could just be saying that."

"On the drive back, I was attacked by two young vampires. These bullets work."

"Shawn and I have a past, you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Carly, I love you. Since you left, my personal life has been one failure after another." She could barely keep her tears in check. "If he kills you, either me or him is next."

"Don't you talk like that. If I find out that you killed yourself…" Sam cut her off.

"No, I meant that I would go after him and either kill him or he kills me. I would never kill myself."

"Don't wear your cross today when you go to bed. I love you."

* * *

Shawn walked up to the massive iron doors; and pressed the doorbell.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shawn Wolff, I have business with the council this night" He 'pushed' the doors open with his mind. "You will inform the council that I am here and that I will speak with them tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Wolff." The underling ran off to do as he had been told.

Shawn took a seat and waited. He had seen the artwork during his last time here, but had not stopped to admire it. He stood up and looked at the paintings; he noted a Van Gogh, a few Da Vinci's, and other Renaissance Masters. "Do not touch me, beast."

"You will be searched before entering the council chambers."

"Then get a vampire to do so. You are delaying me."

The were-cat sniffed, "Who are you to dictate to me? You're barely over 100, and a halfling."

"If I am so insignificant, why are your masters in there sweating blood?" Shawn walked past him, knowing that he would not be bothered anymore.

As Shawn walked into the room, he noted that two of the members and several of the apprentices were not there; this did not concern him.

"Welcome Lord Tepes, To what do we owe your visit?" Even though they all knew why, tradition required these theatrics.

"I thank you all for seeing me on such short notice." Shawn pulled the letter from his pocket. "I have an order of Execution for one Julia Caesar, currently known as Carly Shay."

Ofmin interrupted, "You order means nothing to us. Be gone half-breed." He waved Shawn off as if he was a common house servant.

Deroga, the head of the Council, spoke up. "Ofmin, do not insult our guest. I apologize for Ofmin's rudeness. Why do you seek Julia?"

"She has killed my wife. This was done in public and witnessed by many. I have a valid order signed by the Pope. Will the Council stand aside as I carry out this order?"

"Never!" Ofmin roared, noting that the others were looking at him.

"Is that the decision of this body?" Shawn knew it wasn't. He knew from past dealings that Ofmin was a hothead while Deroga was a thinker.

"Lord Tepes, Let us discuss this matter in private. Allow us a quarter hour."

Bowing, as protocol dictated, Shawn left.

"Ofmin, you arrogant ass! That is no mere halfling; that is The DAY-WALKER!" Yurol roared. "I say we give him Julia."

"We protect our own!" Ofmin countered. "His human order means nothing to us. We are the elite among supernaturals."

"You forget Ofmin, He is the Day-Walker. If he wanted any of us dead," Erade motioned to the council, "We would be dead. He only wants your apprentice. She made this mess, she should have to face his wrath."

"How can you just turn her over to him? She is next to succeed me."

"This is not an issue for the council, each bloodline must decide how to handle this matter. I and the house of Deroga will not intervene in this unless forced to."

"As will we." Yurol concurred. All the other members agreed; nothing was the best they could do.

"I will not stand for this!" Ofmin was disgusted, "You call yourselves vampires, but you cower before this half-breed."

"As I stated, this is a matter for each house and bloodline to decide. You may do as you please." Deroga glanced at the clock, "Tepes should be returning in a few minutes. I will inform him of our decision."

Shawn walked into the chamber; noting where the were-beasts were standing, just in case something lit off. _Time to smile and pretend to like these guys_. "Honored Elder, what is the decision of this council?"

"We have determined that each bloodline can handle this matter as they see fit. Most have already stated that they will not hinder your task, but they will not volunteer aid to you either."

"My line will hunt you to the ends of the Earth if you continue with this madness!" Ofmin motioned for his were-leopards to attack.

Deroga's face told Shawn what he needed to know. This was just one man's actions. "I had hoped to forgo bloodshed in this place." Shawn held his arms out from his body, as if he was surrendering. A leopard took a position on each side and reached for one of Shawn's guns. Shawn grabbed each one's head and jerked forward quickly, snapping their necks over his biceps. As he tossed the bodies backwards, a spring-loaded holster put a pistol in his hands. Shawn flipped the selector lever to 'F', and turned to his right. As were-beasts leapt into action, he cut them down. Never more than one shot per beast, his aim was perfect. When the guns were empty, Shawn pressed the release button and dropped the guns. He grabbed a broadsword off the wall and finished with the attackers. One of the apprentices had managed to bit him on the forearm, much to his demise. Shawn's blood was like liquid sunlight to the undead.

"Ofmin, Do you want to reconsider your stance?" Shawn held the sword at the Elder's neck.

"Killing me won't save you, I've already sent word that my bloodline is to kill you on sight." Shawn thought for a moment, Ofmin pushed his luck too far. "Carly said that your witch's blood was the sweetest she'd ever had."

Shawn rammed the blade through Ofmin's neck and into the stone wall behind him. He walked to his discarded guns and reloaded them without any concern for the remaining vampires. As he prepared to leave, he whipped around and put two rounds in Ofmin's head; one in the forehead, one in the mouth. Shawn made a slow bow to Deroga, "I apologize for the mess. I did not want any damage to come to your house."

"Ofmin brought this on us. I will notify his line of this. You know that Carly is now in charge of his line."

"I doubt it, she will be too worried about me."


	4. Death for Breakfast

**Death for Breakfast**

AN: This chapter contains CAM in some detail, so if this offends you, skip the first half. If violence against vampires offends you, skip the last part. Please read and review.

* * *

**The Dream World**

Sam pulled her dresser drawer open and slipped an oversized tee shirt on. She was sleepy from the warm soup; not as good as her grandmother had made, but better than anything she could get from a can. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and settled into her queen-sized bed. She wanted to take the sleep aid the doctor had prescribed her, but it interfered with her dreams. She wanted to see Carly tonight, so she risked the nightmares. The stress of her many jobs and her failed personal life kept her mind occupied longer than she liked, but slowly she drifted off to sleep.

"Hello Samantha." She heard the brunette call her. Carly was the only one she let call her Samantha. "I've missed you."

Sam ran to her, "I've missed you too." They embraced; Sam was barely keeping her tears at bay. "I've been a wreck since the last time I was with you."

Carly caressed Sam's face, "It's okay, you know I'll never leave you."

"That's another thing; what about Shawn? He's out there in the real world hunting you down. I'm scared cupcake. I'm really scared for you. This guy's like unstoppable."

"No, he's not, he just wants everyone to think that he is. I've had better men hunt for me, and they've all failed." This didn't make Sam feel any better. "Do you have anything going on that you can't leave for a while?"

"Why?"

"How would you like to come to Europe? See my homeland." Carly ran a hand down Sam's back, stopping on her rear. "See me."

"I don't have the money. My mom got cancer last year and I had to spend most of it on chemo and other treatments. If I had it, I'd be on the next flight out of Seattle."

"There'll be a First Class Boarding Pass at the counter of British Airways in your name, good on any flight. When you get up tonight, just pack some clothes and get to the airport." Carly stopped for a moment, "How is your mom?"

"She's in remission." Sam exhaled slowly; "She's going to the doctor every few months now. When she dies, I'll be alone." Sam started to cry, "I don't wanna be alone."

Carly wiped the tears away, "As long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone. I promise you Samantha, you'll never be alone." She leaned in and kissed Sam on the neck, just below her ear. "I love you Samantha." She whispered.

"I love you too Carly." Sam kissed her. Their tongues dueled, clothes melted away. Sam brought her hands to Carly's nipples, already hard points. She pulled on the tight buds, "God, that gets me hot Sam."

"How hot?" Sam asked, then took one into her mouth. As she slowly suckled one, then the other nipple, she felt Carly's hands sliding up her back.

"You know how much I want you." Carly answered in a throaty whisper. She gently, yet firmly pushed Sam's head to her wet core. In their shared dream, a soft bed appeared under them. "Sam, swing that beautiful pussy around." The two lovers tried to make the other person come first. To their enjoyment, they tied. Carly snuggled underneath the slightly taller blonde. Sam's hand idly toyed with Carly's hair.

"I wish my hair was straight like this."

"I like it just the way it is." Carly turned her head and kissed Sam softly. "I know you're scared, but we'll get through this. I promise, we will get through this."

"I just don't understand why he's doing this."

"He wants revenge, simple as that." Carly caressed Sam's cheek. "Were you any different when Freddie was killed?"

Sam swallowed; Freddie Benson was a name from her past. It had been seven years since he had been killed by vampires; ironically, he had been working on getting supernaturals equal rights. Freddie's murder had killed any hope of that for a while. Sam recalled tracking and killing the vampires responsible, earning her the nickname 'The Executioner'. "No, but why did you do it?"

"Before I can take my place on the council, I have to redeem myself by killing him in single combat. He would never agree to this if his wife was alive, so I killed her." Sam was stunned at how causally Carly could talk about killing someone. Carly's lips on her neck snapped her out of her daze. "Let's stop talking about him, I wanna focus on you." Sam returned the affections; they made soft, tender love. Both forgetting the troubles of the real world. Only the other person mattered. Afterwards, they simply cuddled.

Finally Sam spoke, "I'll be on the first flight I can get to…where are you?"

"Romania. The closest airport is Brasov." Carly slowly traced a scar on Sam's arm. "It's ironic, that Bran Castle is in Brasov."

"Why?"

"It was once a summer palace of Vlad Tepes, a.k.a. Vlad the Impaler, a.k.a. Dracula. Shawn's grandfather. It's a very beautiful castle. Maybe when you're here we can see it at night." Carly looked into Sam's blue eyes. "There's one thing I want to do with you that can never happen in my lifetime."

"What?"

"I want to watch the sunrise with you. I haven't seen the sunrise in over 2000 years. Is it still breath-taking?"

"Yeah, it is. Especially if you're with someone you love." Neither said anything for a while. Sam started nodding off.

"I should let you rest, you look worn out." Carly sat up and manifested some clothes. "I love you Samantha Puckett."

"I love you Carly Shay." Sam took her wrist gently, yet firmly. "Stay with me, just until I'm asleep. I have nightmares if I don't take my Lunesta, but it interferes with dreams, so I skipped it tonight so I could see you."

Carly settled back on the bed next to Sam. "Anything for you Samantha." She sat until Sam faded from this dream and into another. Carly made a mental list of things to do when she woke up. She needed to have that boarding pass ready and a car at the airport for Sam's arrival. She would also need to have some human food on hand. She had left instructions that she was not to be disturbed.

"Carly!" One of her underlings shouted. "You need to wake up for this!"

In the real world she rolled over, "Someone had better be dead, or you will be."

"It's Ofmin, he's dead." Carly had a bewildered look. "You're now in charge of the bloodline."

"What happened? Gimme some deets!" No one said anything. "I need information you fucking idiots!" She turned to one of the human servants; "Some coffee would be nice."

"Shawn Wolff went to the Council of Seven with an order of execution for you. Deroga said that each line was to decide how they would handle this. Most stayed neutral, Ofmin said we are to kill him on site. Shawn was preparing to leave when Ofmin ordered his were-beasts to attack. Shawn took out about 10 and Ofmin said something about his dead wife and Shawn killed him."

"What did he say?"

"Just what you said about her blood being the sweetest you had ever tasted."

"How did he die?"

"Shawn ran a sword through his neck then put two bullets in his head." The messenger kept his eyes down. "It took two full-blood werewolves to pull the sword out of the stone wall."

"Alright, Shawn Wolff is to be captured if possible, but killed otherwise. I need a boarding Pass at the Seattle international Airport via British Airways for Brasov. Don't think, just make it happen." She looked around the room. "I will need a car and driver at the airport to pick up a very special visitor, Samantha Puckett."

"'The Executioner'? I will take care of her myself." Michael said, grinning. He touched the scar on his cheek. "I have a score to settle with her."

"She is my lover, if you touch her, I'll rip your heart out and leave you to bake in the sun. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mistress." He averted his eyes.

Carly smirked, "'Mistress', I like that. Keep an eye on the pass and when she used it, see when she will arrive and plan accordingly."

"As you wish." They left Carly to carry out their orders.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Willow was just about to head out the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"It's Shawn."

"How's Europe?"

"Wouldn't know, It's 'little' Shawn." He still had to use his nickname even though he was 35.

"Sorry, you sound just like your dad."

"People say I look like him too." She could hear people talking in the background. "I need you to come to the Darkstar Avenue lab."

"When?"

"Now, they cracked the reversion issues. Dark Star is operational."

"Really? How?"

"Not over the phone. Just get here."

"Be there in…" She looked at her watch, "20 minutes."

"Sounds good."

"Ever see a vampire gorilla?" Shawn pointed to a caged animal. He held up a dart gun and pulled the trigger. The gorilla stopped thrashing and fell down in the middle of his enclosure. All signs of vampirism disappeared.

"How did they get it to work?" Willow looked over the test results.

"The scientists isolated an antigen from a sample of dad's blood and were able to synthesize it. They haven't been able to test it on a vampire yet, but I see no reason why it wouldn't work."

"How much of this do you have?"

"Why?"

"I think we need to get some to Shawn."

"It won't work on him. This is designed for acquired vampirism. Dad was born a vampire."

"I was thinking more like he could use this on Julia. Turn her and get you the 'human' trial you need."

"Pack your bags for Europe." 'Little' Shawn ordered. She thought back to when he was a child, in awe of his father, and now he was continuing his work. She almost laughed at the memories of changing his diaper, now he was her boss.

"I have some stuff I need to finish, but I should be ready by tomorrow."

"I'll have a G-5 on standby."

* * *

**Belgrade, Eastern Romania**

Shawn walked into the blood bar; he truly despised these places, but the information he needed was in one of these. He had worn a loose fitting duster over a polo style shirt and jeans. As he walked up to the bar, a vampire sitting next to him held a red headed woman's arm out.

"Bloody Mary?" He offered.

Shawn shook his head and pulled a simple copper coin from his pocket, setting it on the bar.

The bar tender looked at the coin, "What'll it be?"

"Mahovian Blood wine." The bar tender re-examined the coin.

"Yes Lord Tepes." The coin bore the family crest of the Tepes clan and announced his position within that family. "Two glasses."

"Yes sir."

Shawn sipped one of the goblets in front of him. The vampire next to him smelled the blood wine and forgot about Mary. He simply dropped her on the floor.

"That stuff any good?"

"Very, I have an extra glass." He pushed it towards the vampire; "Do you happen to know where I might find a vampire master named Julia Caesar?"

"Never heard of her."

"She sometimes calls herself Carly Shay?"

"You the Day-Walker?" A new voice interrupted.

Shawn looked in the mirror behind the bar and noted the two were-leopards. "Yes, and I'm having a drink with my new friend…" Shawn looked at the vampire on his right.

"James." He answered.

"James, so if you wouldn't mind, go hump someone else's leg."

"Carly put a bounty on your head, one million Euros." The one said, cracking his knuckles. "I plan on collecting."

"One million Euros, I'm insulted. It should be at least 10 million." Shawn continued to sip his drink. The pair approached figuring they could take him without a fight; Shawn set his drink down. "Boys, I'm gonna give you a free lesson in bounty hunting; always know where your target's hands are."

The two looked at the mirror and saw Shawn had slipped his hands under his coat. Aiming with the mirror, Shawn fired at the two, missing with the first few rounds but eventually hitting them both. "I had hoped to avoid unnecessarily killing anyone, but…" He scanned at the crowd. "I am looking for Julia Caesar, goes by Carly Shay, nowadays. Anybody know where she is?"

"Eat shit half breed." A young vampire yelled. As the vampire charged Shawn, readied himself for battle. The young vampire was trained, but not very experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Shawn easily blocked his punches and when the vampire threw a kick, Shawn caught his leg and threw him into the wall. He quickly pulled two wooden stakes from his coat, driving the stakes through the vampire's shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

"Now, if you would please tell me your name."

"Fuck off!"

"Okay, fuck off." Shawn replied, examining the vampire's wrist. "I see you have the mark of Ofmin. I want to know where I can find your master."

"Eat me!"

"No thank you, I ate before I left home tonight." Shawn pulled a necklace from his pants pocket. "This belonged to my wife, her crucifix." He slowly dragged it along the vampire's face, burning him.

"That hurts!"

"It's supposed to, it's an interrogation." Shawn pulled the chain back. "Again, where is Julia?"

"She'll kill me if I tell you!"

"I'll kill you if you don't." The threat was even scarier due to Shawn's calmness. "Which one of us can you run from?"

The vampire looked around, no one was gonna help him. "Brasov. She's in Brasov."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Shawn pulled the stakes out. "Get outta here." The Vampire just stood there, dazed. "If you're still here when I finish my drink, I'll kill you."

"I hope she rips your heart out!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Shawn sat down at the bar and drained his goblet. "She already has. Can I get a refill?"


	5. Fur Pile

Fur Pile

* * *

Sam collected her single battered suitcase from the carousel. She still chuckled about the security guy at the Seattle airport; he made a big fuss over her DVD player in her carry-on, but didn't say anything about the two guns she had. Her U.S. Marshall's credentials allowed her to board with both her registered firearms. She scanned the concourse for somewhere to eat. Along with the ticket, Carly had sent her 10,000 Euros. She had eaten at every stop along her way, even taking a bag of burgers on the flight from England to Romania. She hadn't eaten like this since she was a teenager.

A little boy broke her out of her daydream. "Gun mommy." He pointed at her Browning.

"It's okay, I'm a police officer." She showed him her badge and ID. She was technically under the U.S. Marshall's office; police was good enough for the boy.

"Bye Bye." He waved as his family left. "Mommy, I wanna be a police officer when I grow up."

She smiled at the boy. She had wanted to be every profession under the sun when she was a little girl. After Melanie was killed in that car crash, Sam had given up on any dream she had ever had. There had been some nights that she wasn't even sure she had wanted to live. Then one day Gibby and Freddie had pitched an idea of a live action web show and they wanted her as a CO-host. At first she told them to go piss up a rope, but they continued to ask her. Finally she gave in and agreed to host. She used it as an excuse to get away from her mom, who had started drinking heavily. As time went on, they became local celebrities, appearing on the morning news shows and eventually winning an 'iWeb' award for best comedy show. That's how Carly had found her and this whole new life came to be. She had been popular, but still she was always alone. Melanie, her best friend and twin, was gone; dad was in prison, mom, passed out by noon. Freddie had shown an interest in her, but he moved on to Carly and that had lead to his murder.

She suddenly got an uneasy feeling, as if someone was sneaking up on her. She reached for her pistol, knowing that she had no jurisdiction in Europe.

"Samantha Puckett?" The man asked. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve button-up shirt.

'Vampire' Sam thought. Only they wore that much black. "Sam." She looked behind him. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Michael, I was sent to drive you to the castle." Sam still felt uneasy, but if Carly had sent him, then he was okay.

"Can we stop and get something to eat; the food on the flight was awful."

"Sure." His eyes were cold; Sam shivered.

"That's a nasty looking scar, I thought vampires healed."

"You should know you gave it to me." He took her suitcase and led her towards the stretched limousine. "I was working freelance in Seattle a few years ago and you slapped a cross on my neck."

"If I was that close then you're lucky I didn't finish the job." She watched him throw her bag in the trunk. Opening the door, she saw two were-panthers. "Seems a little crowded in here."

"Shut the fuck up and get in!" He hissed, shoving her inside. "Drive." The car slowly picked up speed.

Wiping her own mouth with her thumb, "You have a little…" Sam commented to the one were-, who was drooling. She looked around the back of the car; both doors were blocked and the tinted partition was up. "Carly's gonna hear about this."

"I doubt that, you're the only one who might say something. Once you're gone, Carly will crack and Nero will take over the line, and I'll be his second." He looked at the panthers, "Kill her and dump the body near a fast food place."

"With pleasure." The one licked his lips.

Sam pulled her crucifix and her Browning pistol at the same time. Michael moved as far away as he could, as the one were- took two bullets to the chest. The sound of the shots bounced off the interior of the car; while the burnt powder watered everyone's eyes. The second one, the drooler, clamped his jaws around Sam's forearm, snapping it like a twig. The gun dropped from her useless hand. She now had a choice, keep the cross or get her back-up gun. Sam felt her heartbeat pick up: adrenaline flooded her system; her thoughts came faster, her vision cleared. She threw the crucifix at Michael like a throwing star and drew the Firestar 9mm. She jammed the muzzle of the pistol under the were-panther's chin and pulled the trigger four times. What remained of his head let go of her arm and fell to the floor. She turned towards Michael. He dove towards the fallen Browning. Sam's first shot went through his hand, while her next three punched neat holes in his back. The Holy water started to burn the undead assailant.

She felt the car stop moving. She heard the driver's door open and then nothing. "How did…you get so…fast?" Was his final question. Sam set the gun down and opened the door. She quickly scanned the area and confirmed that the driver had fled. She knew she needed to get help; the rush was ebbing quickly. Panic crept into her mind: She was alone, badly injured and lost in a foreign country. She took a deep breath. Her right arm was getting cold; she could feel blood running down her fingers. _Her blood_. She thought. She quickly wrapped a strip of cloth from one of the panther's shirts to control the bleeding. She pulled her phone out; thankful she had bought a new SIM card for Europe.

"Hello, Samantha." Carly purred. "How's the limo?"

"A trap. I'm hurt bad." She swallowed hard and had to sit down as her vision narrowed. "I'm bleeding pretty bad and my arm's broken. I'm scared." Sam realized that she needed to tell Carly everything she knew. "Michael and his two were-panthers are dead. He said Nero sent them. There's big warehouse like buildings on both sides of the road…and a sign…Clo, Clopotel, something." The coldness was creeping up her arm. "Carly, I'm fading… fast. I…I'm having…" Carly heard the phone clatter on the pavement.

"Sam. SAM!" There was no answer. Carly ran to the other room where a group of vampires and were-beasts had gathered. She quickly scanned the group mentally, seeing who knew what.

"You three, come with me! You summon the human doctor!" She pointed to some werewolves. "I want every member of Ofmin's line here in one hour!"

"Why?" A young vampire asked. Carly backhanded him across the room.

"Because I fucking said so!" She turned to the wolves, "We have to get to Clopotel and E 86."

They bowed, "Yes, Mistress." The four took off running at full speed. No human could see them as they tore through the streets. They quickly located the limo; it looked out of place in the farmland and industrial park.

"Sam." Carly tapped her cheeks lightly. "Sam, baby, wake up." Sam managed to open one eye; sweat ran down her face.

"Hey Carly, I don't feel too good. I'm really cold." She shivered. Carly felt her forehead; she was burning up. "If I don't make it, promise me you'll take me back to Seattle. I want to be next to Melanie." Carly didn't say anything. Sam grabbed her with her good arm, "Promise me!"

"I promise you'll rest next to Melanie." Carly stroked her hair, "When you're old and gray, surrounded your family and friends. Not here on the side of a road."

"Mistress," The oldest wolf interrupted her.

"WHAT!"

He gestured for Carly to walk with him. "Get the bodies out of there and load her, we're taking her to the castle." She instructed the others.

"I have seen this before; the one that bit her was carrying a sickness. It is the were-beast equivalent of rabies. In my kind, we would be sick for a few days. Vampires would 'dead' sleep for a day and be fine." He stopped explaining.

"And humans?"

"I have never heard of one surviving more than 12 hours."

"There has to be something we can do!"

"We can try what we do for an infant were-."

Carly looked at him, "Well, what is it?"

He held up his forearm and sliced across his vein. "We have them drink the blood of three who have had the sickness, then wrap them in a 'Fur pile.' This sweats out the fever." He pressed his arm to Sam's mouth; she drank out of reflex. The other two followed their leader.

"We need to get her back quickly." Alex, the werewolf, took charge. "Call ahead and gather the pack, we will need to change members every two hours or so. Have the doctor prepare an IV for her neck." He noted Carly's look of horror. "It's the only vein large enough to handle the fluid volume she'll need. The only problem is that we will raise her body temperature to 106 or 108 degrees; that might kill her."

"We have to try." Carly stroked Sam's golden hair. "I'm not giving up without a fight."

The drive back was silent. When the car arrived, the pack was already waiting. They quickly took Sam into the bedroom that they had prepared.

The doctor inserted the IV needle into Sam's neck and began the infusion machine. "I'm gonna induce a coma, to try to protect her higher brain functions." He injected something into the IV line and began attacking monitor leads to Sam's chest. Lastly, he placed a headband around her forehead; Carly looked at it. "Monitors brain activity."

"Whatever you say." Carly didn't look at him. "I'm gonna talk to her." She closed her eyes and slipped into Sam's mind.

"Carly, what happened? Why can't I wake up?" Sam was pacing around a bare white room.

"You were attacked by some were-panthers, one bit you, and you got a disease. We're trying the werewolf cure for it. The doctor's putting you into a coma to protect your brain."

Sam wiped a tear from her cheek, "I'm scared Carly."

"I know; dying is scary." Sam shook her head.

"I made peace with death a long time ago, it's dying alone that I'm scared of. I don't want to be alone."

"I called the entire line here; they're not leaving until this is over. And I'll be right here with you the whole time." Carly imagined a bed for Sam. "Lie down and rest Samantha." She pulled the blankets up to Sam's chin. "I have something I have to take care of, but I'll wait until you're asleep. I love you Samantha."

Sam's eyes were glassy and losing focus. "I…love you too. It's getting…harder to…to think. I'm tired…so….very…tired." Her head rolled to one side as the drugs over took her mind.

Carly stroked Sam's golden hair, "Rest now, my blonde headed demon." Sam closed her eyes.

"I…Love…" Sam slipped into the coma.

"I know." Carly looked at Sam, then went back to the real world. "I'll be right back. I have to get my house in order."

"We will not fail you." The pack bowed, then began wrapping themselves around Sam.

"I know and whatever the outcome, your pack will be rewarded for their service." She turned to the doctor, "You do everything you can for her."

"Yes, milady." He returned to the monitors.

Carly looked at Sam's face, sticking out to the pile of werewolves. This girl had shown such strength and courage. For the first time in more years than she cared to recall, Carly remembered what it was to be human.

Carly tore herself away from Sam and headed for the great hall; the members would be arriving now. She observed Nero in his chair, to her right. She entered to room and spoke to a werewolf near the table; she nodded and left. Carly took her seat at the head of the table.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice. I just have one question, 'Who is in charge?'." They all answered she was. "Really, because I recall saying that Samantha Puckett was to be brought here as my guest. Not attacked and left to die on the side of the road." Carly scanned Nero's mind; he was trying to hide something. "Nero, I left this to you. What do you have to say?"

"First, I prefer my modern name of Nevel, and second, I have no idea what you're talking about." Carly reached out and slammed Nevel's head into the 2 inch think oak table top.

"Does that jog your memory?" The werewolf returned with Sam's Browning. "You completely disregarded my orders, I should kill you right here, but I will let Sam decide your fate."

"She's dying, how can she decide anything?" Carly checked the chamber of the chrome plated gun. It looked bigger that it really was in her small hands.

"If she dies, you're next." She aimed the pistol at the vampire on Nevel's right and fired twice. The holy pointed bullets worked again. "Now that I have everyone's attention, no one leaves this hall until Sam is awake or Nevel dies. If you try to leave, one of these werewolves will rip your heart out and present it to me. I will be in the bedroom if anyone needs me." Carly stood and walked out, stepping over the body. "Would someone clean this up?"

Nevel waited for the door to close, "She has lost her fucking mind! I'm outta here." He headed for the door. A large werewolf blocked his path, even with his thick fur the underlying muscles were visible. "Get outta my way, you flea ridden mutt."

"The lord of the house said no one leaves." He extended his claws, "Please return to your chair."

"You wouldn't dare touch me."

He bared his teeth. "If you try to leave, I will."

"She will rue this day. Rue it I say."

One of the others spoke, "I think you'll rue it more. You broke one of the oldest rules in the vampire world, 'Never disobey the master.'."

Carly had been sitting next to Sam's bed for, she didn't care how long it took. She would not leave until this was over. She stopped singing when the doctor came over to check on Sam. "How is she doctor?"

"Vital signs are stable, blood pressure is lower than I would like and her temperature is hovering around 107." He made some notations on a clipboard. "Normally, that alone would kill a person, but she's not normal."

"How so?"

"She's got werewolf, vampire, and some other kind of blood in her system."

"Demon?"

"Not quite. It's definitely supernatural though." He held up a printout. "I ran a blood sample, trying to isolate the pathogen. I'm running a gallon of fluids and antibiotics an hour; she's sweating it out almost as fast as I can replenish it."

"Keep on it. No one quits until I say so."

"Mistress." One of the vampires spoke. "We have a situation."

"I'm well aware of that." She motioned to Sam's unconscious form.

"I mean the Day-walker. He's here in Brasov. He hit a blood bar on Tablei."

"When, what happened?"

"We have video from the security cameras. Follow me." Carly kissed Sam's cheek and headed to her office. The underling had set up the monitor to play the footage.

"You first see him here," He points to the street. "And he uses an RPG to blow the door off its hinges. Then…" The images switch to the internal cameras.

Shawn could be seen running into the club, guns blazing. As the guns run dry, Shawn spun them 90 degrees on his fingers and a wrist loader slides a fresh magazine in. In the moment that took, a werewolf slashed Shawn's back, leaving a set of bloody tracks. Another jumped at him from the front, almost knocking him down. This allowed the vampire to knock the guns away. As the super naturals gang up on Shawn, he realizes his mistake. Poor planning. The first werewolf swept Shawn's feet from under him and mule-kicked him in the mid-section; driving him into the wall across the room. A small were-cat landed on Shawn's shoulders and began scratching at his face and neck. In a blind panic, Shawn grabbed it by the tail and swung it into the wall.

"If that one lived, offer them a place in this house." Carly pointed to the cat. The vampire nodded.

The hand-to-hand fighting lasted a few more minutes; Shawn taking as much as he gave. The super naturals realized that they could defeat him if the y swarmed him. Shawn was bleeding from his wounds, individually they were not really that bad; but together, these could be lethal. Shawn shed his duster and pulled two knives from his boots. If he died, he would take as many as he could with him.

Carly noticed movement at the doorway, "Who's that?"

"A wiccan, she works for Shawn." Thomas answered, "Willow Rosenberg. She's been with him since Buffy was the slayer. Over forty years."

Carly looked at Thomas, "Is it true what they say about her, that she closed a Hell mouth?"

"Yes, the Sunnydale one."

"Then what happened?"

He pointed to the screen, "She used some sort of divine light spell. You can see by Shawn's reaction that she was unexpected." The attacking super naturals parted, allowing Willow and Shawn to limp towards the door.

"So, he has help, but is busted up pretty bad?"

"It would appear so."

"Why did he hit that place?" A third asked.

"It's Thursday, ladies night. I always go there on Thursday. Get the word out, 10 million Euros to the one that brings me Shawn, dead or alive. He's here in the city, find him!"

"Yes, Mistress." Thomas bowed and left to carry out his orders. Carly sat at Ofmin's desk, her desk now. She was still coming to terms with his death. She leaned on the desktop, her face in her hands. She heard Alex knock on the door frame, for 300 plus pounds of muscle, he was surprisingly agile.

"What?"

"It's Sam." He simply said.

* * *

Shawn snapped awake, then almost passed out again. He hurt all over. He slowly took stock of his situation. He was on a soft bed, face down. He tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't hold him.

"Stop moving." He heard Willow order. "You're messed up worse than when you took on that Eptay demon."

"Don't remind me." He groaned. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day, these cuts aren't healing like normal." He could feel Willow pull the bandages off his sliced back.

"Were-beast wounds are different." Shawn waited for Willow to change the bandages, then rolled over. "Where are we?"

"The Hilton. I registered us under the name 'Krause', I threw a glamour , they think we're a married German couple on our honeymoon."

"Good, you're gonna have to get some supplies. More bandages, red meat, you know the drill." He stopped for a moment. "What are you doing in Brasov anyway?"

"Junior sent me. Darkstar is operational. I have the first production sample of it." She held up a vial of greenish-yellow liquid. "This stuff cured a 400 pound gorilla in less than two minutes."

"What was the dosage?"

"10 milliliters."

"You think that'll cure a 130 pound girl?"

"If it doesn't cause her heart to explode first." She looked at her boss, Shawn would always be the boss.

"Help me up, please. I need to…"

"Okay." She helped him to the bathroom, then waited outside the closed door. Shawn emerged a minute later.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." He managed to limp back to the bed.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, but get a local newspaper when you go out. Vampires send messages in the personal ads."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's how they communicate to each other. If a vampire was new to a city, they would put in an ad like 'New in town, looking for someone to share quiet nights with' just as a courtesy to the ruling vampire clan."

"Why not use e-mail or text?"

"That can be hacked or missed; you can read a newspaper and not be noticed."

What would the ad say?"

"If it's a challenge from Julia, it'll say something like 'Searching for an older man who is looking for a woman who doesn't want to play games. Likes Shakespeare and Italian food.'"

"What's Shakespeare have to do with this?"

"He wrote 'Julius Caesar. Julia's dad. And Rome is in Italy. "

"I ordered some room service just before you woke up, so it should be here soon. Steaks and all the trimmings."

"What would I do without you?" Shawn joked, Willow had saved him more times than either wanted to remember.

"I'm just making sure you get to see your grandchildren."

"I don't have any grandchildren."

"Not yet, give it a few months." Willow handed him a set of lab test. "Patty said to give you this. Her and James just found out the other day."

"Then I definitely have to stop Julia." Shawn answered the door. The food smelled wonderful to him. He continued after the waiter left. "I'm the last supernatural in my line, all the kids are human."

"I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you."


	6. Resting

Resting Up

* * *

Sam looked around, awestruck. She was surrounded by a forest; a trail was just to her left. For some reason, she was unafraid. The sun shone brightly, birds chirped, and she heard animals scurry through the underbrush. In spite of being alone in this strange place she was at peace. Hearing voices in the distance, Sam started walking; not sure where she was or how she got here. After walking maybe a quarter mile, Sam entered a small clearing. A pond sat towards the back of the clearing; two people sat on the shore. They saw her and rose, the man called to her.

"Hey Sam, just get here?"

"Freddie?" She tried to keep her tears in check. She ran and wrapped him in a bear hug. "It's good to see you again. You've been dead for like five years, and Melanie," She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Sam buried her face into Melanie's shoulder. She slowly calmed down and realized where she was. "Am I dead?"

"Yeah. Not as bad as they make is sound, huh?" Freddie responded.

"And this is Heaven?"

"Your version of it." Melanie answered.

"I've missed you so much, both of you. You don't know how hard it's been…" Sam told both of them, while looking at Melanie.

"Yes I do. Every time you would talk at my grave, I heard you; whenever you would think about me, I could hear your thoughts. I was in your room that night, a few months after I died, you were sitting on your bed with Grandpa's old pocket knife."

"Our room. I wouldn't let them take any of your stuff."

"Our room, you were holding that knife and thinking 'Maybe I could let a little of the pain out; just a little.' I wrapped you in a hug and sat with you. I whispered, 'It'll be alright.' remember?"

Sam nodded, that night had been one of her darkest. "I thought that I felt someone with me. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay, you got through it." Melanie was interrupted by the crash of thunder. "That's never happened before."

"What?" Sam looked at the sky; it was darkening up. "It doesn't rain in Heaven?"

"No need for it." Freddie answered, shaking his head. "Come here, please."

Sam stepped over to her friend; Freddie placed two fingers on her neck. "She's got a pulse." But this voice wasn't Freddie's; it was some other man's.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. It's not your time. You need to go back, but know that I love you and that I'll be watching over you." Melanie and Freddie looked like they were on the far side of a tunnel; every step Sam took towards them pushed the pair farther away.

"MELANIE!" Sam shouted as her sister and best friend faded away.

"We got her back." That voice said. Sam turned her head slightly to her left; it took so much energy.

"who…" Sam could barely whisper. She couldn't open her eyes; it was too much effort.

"Rest now, I'll tell you everything later." Sam passed out.

* * *

Carly walked down the hallway towards the bedroom that they had set-up for Sam. She was concerned because Alex wouldn't tell her anything, yet when she scanned him mind, he was not hiding anything. She stopped in the doorway, eying the scene before her. There was a white sheet covering Sam up to her neck, the werewolves sat around the room; two were kneeling, as if offering their condolences. The doctor was making notes on his clipboard. Everyone's mood was subdued.

"Is she…?" Carly finally found her voice. Even though she was almost whispering, her voice sounded loud in the silence.

The doctor shook his head, "No, no, she did give us a good scare, but she's fine now. Sam's resting comfortably. It's nothing short of a miracle." He put the clipboard down. "She was going along, nice and steady, then, off." He snapped his hand upwards, as if flipping a switch. "I mean everything at once: heart, lungs, brain, everything just turned off."

"What do you mean 'turned off'?"

"It was like someone flipped a switch; her body shut down. Usually when someone dies, their heart and lungs give out first; while the brain lives on for a few more minutes. Sam's just stopped all at once. I charged the paddles as the werewolves got off Sam; I hit her once with 300 joules, and then she started right up. BP jumped up to 116 over 74, heart rate was 57, 18 breaths per minute. The only abnormal stat was her temp, 106. We're cooling her down, but she's exhausted. I started a glucose line on her until she wakes up; make sure you have plenty for her to eat."

"Alex, take care of the food; she loves ham and fat cakes."

"As you wish."

"Any idea what happened or why she recovered so quickly?" Carly wanted to make sure it was over.

"Not really. The best analogy I can come up with is rebooting your computer after an upgrade."

"But what was upgraded?"

"I don't know yet, but the good news is she's gonna make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Carly took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mistress?"

"Call me Carly." She turned towards Alex. She motioned to the two werewolves in the corner, "Why are they on their knees?"

"We found that the two panthers that attacked Sam were members of our troupe."

"You're troupe? I don't understand."

"A troupe is like the extended family; although we are not blood relatives, there are agreements in place that bind packs together. Out of shame for the attack, they are offering you their heads."

"There's been enough killing tonight. After what you and your pack did, you have redeemed yourselves; Rise." Carly waved them up. "Sam took the only heads I would have wanted. Where is Nevel?"

"In the Great hall, he tried to leave as soon as you walked out." He extended his claws to their full length, almost six inches. "Allow me to tear his head off and present it to you." Nevel had always treated the werewolves with disgust and loathing.

"No," She shook her head. "I said Sam would decide his fate, so he lives, but I am banishing him."

Alex merely nodded, retracting his claws.

"Alex, I need someone I can trust. Vampire law requires my right hand to be a vampire; I've learned that you need a good left also." He understood what she was offering.

"I am honored." He bowed in acceptance.

"Let's deal with Nevel." He fell in behind her to her left, as this was his new place.

The assembled vampires fell silent as the pair entered. Nevel was squirming, like a worm on a hook. Carly sat in her chair, slumping slightly as the stress of the past few hours showed. Alex stood on her left; his eyes locked onto Nevel, like a hawk spotting his prey. Nevel wished he had some silver bullets. The group could feel the anger in their leader. Not even bothering to look at him, Carly drew Sam's Browning from her belt and pointed it at Nevel.

"I said that you would share the same fate as Sam." The sweat could be seen on his brow. "Fate has favored you today. Sam lived." Nevel let out his breath. "Get out of my sight."

"What?"

"I hereby banish you from the house of Shay."

He sat there in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

"Nevel, you are trying my patience. I'm giving you your life, get out of here!" He still just sat in his chair. Carly was rapidly losing her self control, "I said get out!" She thumbed the hammer back, never moving the pistol from his head.

"You just said that you were sparing my life; you can't kill me." He taunted her.

"You're right, I can't, Alex, bring me his head and take your time getting it."

"With pleasure." Grinning, Alex fell forward as he turned into his 'wolf' form. His face elongated and teeth grew out, his pelt thickened and his claws grew. When finished, he was the size of a Volkswagen Beetle. He stalked around the table, towards Nevel, red eyes never wavering from his prey.

"You'll regret this." Nevel stood and headed for the door. Alex looked at Carly, she shook her head. He slowly changed back into his human form.

"I won't lose any sleep over it." She said to no one. Taking a deep breath, "The rest of you are free to go; if you don't want to risk the sunlight, feel free to stay the day." There were a few who took her up on her offer. Most would risk the daylight to get away. She rose from her chair, "Alex." He followed her out of the room; once alone in the back hallway, Carly broke down. Alex held her until she recovered. Exhaling slowly, "I'm sorry, I need to…"

Alex cut her off; his tone was that of a caring father. "You need to take care of yourself now. How long has it been since you feed or rested?"

"I'm fine." He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Carly then felt the razor sharp claws grab her throat from behind.

"If you were fine, my wife would never have gotten that close." She felt the claw leave. "Feed, then go to sleep. Sam's out of danger and my pack is watching her."

Nodding, "Alright, but get me if anything changes."

"As you wish." He bowed and left to carry out his orders.

* * *

Sam felt like shit; the very act of opening her eyes seemed a major undertaking. She slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, but there was high end medical equipment there. She wiggled her toes, okay. Her legs were good. She moved up her body until she reached her arms.

"Ohhhhh." Her arm was tender.

"Don't try to move." She looked at the speaker; she saw a werewolf.

"Stay back!" Sam whisper/yelled, trying to move away from the man-beast. She was too weak to really do anything, but she refused to give up.

"Sam, stop struggling. Carly said you can trust us as you would Henry." Sam stopped; but kept her eyes moving, scanning for danger.

"Who…" Her head dipped, as her energy ebbed.

"Stay with us!" The doctor pleaded. He pressed the oxygen mask to Sam's face, "Slow deep breathes." She followed his instructions. The light-headedness passed; she was able to think clearly. "My name is Doctor Roland Giland, I am employed at the local hospital, but do work on the side for Carly. How are you feeling?" One of the wolves, a woman, put some more pillows behind Sam. She was pale, and looked unsteady just sitting there.

"Tired, sore…" Sam swallowed, "Thirsty."

"Drink this." He handed Sam a plastic bottle; she eyed it, not sure if she could trust this man yet. He noticed her hesitate, "It's PowerAde."

Sam took the bottle and tried to unscrew the lid. She tried to hide her frustration as the werewolf had to open the bottle. Sam accepted the drink and sniffed the contents; she swore she could smell he sugar and flavorings. She took a tentative sip; the cool liquid went down smooth, she finished the bottle in one chug. The doctor watched her to make sure Sam kept the PowerAde down.

"You wanna try some food?"

"Yeah, those eggs smell good." Sam sniffed the air again, "What is that smell? It's like musky gym socks, piss and wet dog."

"That would be you." The wolf who first spoken to her answered. "My name is Jack. I think you smell nice."

"Why?"

"That musky smell is you; you're in heat."

"What?"

"He means you're ovulating. I've learned that weres sometimes talk in animal terms." Dr. Giland filled her in. "As for the other smells, you've been wrapped in a 'fur pile' half the morning, and wearing an adult diaper the rest of the day."

"A what?"

"A fur pile is a group of were-beasts sleeping in a pile for warmth and comfort. They wrapped around you to sweat out the fever. I had to run an extra large IV into your neck to supply you with adequate fluids; hence you smell like you do."

"What time is it?"

"You were brought here about 2 in the morning, died around 8:30 and it's," He glanced at his watch, "1624."

"Thank you. Can I have something to eat?" Sam's stomach rumbled "The ham and eggs are killing me."

"Sam, the kitchen is down the hall 30 feet and around the corner."

"How's that possible, I can smell the eggs in the next room?" A hint of fear crept into her voice.

"May I?" Jack interjected, and then growled at Sam. She whipped her head around and responded with a similar sound. He looked at the doctor and nodded. "Just as I thought."

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"It's a side-effect of the treatment; you'll take on some of the characteristics of a werewolf. You can already see that your sense of smell is heightened, most likely your other senses are too. You'll be a bit more aggressive, especially with the full moon tonight." He stopped and thought for a moment. "There's one more thing…"

"I can already feel it. I'm getting really antsy."

"Yes, you'll become sexually excited, but all these should go away over the next few days."

"Where's my food?"

A woman walked in carrying a tray. "Here you go, is there anything else I can get for you?" Sam looked over the meal.

"Some more jam please and another tray just like this one, mama's hungry." The servant nodded and left.

Sam attacked the meal, forgoing the utensils.

"Go slow, I don't want you to get sick and vomit."

"Sorry, I must look like some kind of animal." One of the werewolves snorted, "Sorry."

"It's fine." He grinned, "I'm just messing with you. I'll go get Carly; she said to get her when you were awake." Sam could tell he was hiding something.

"But…"

"She was a wreck this morning, after dealing with Nevel. Personally, I would leave her to rest."

"Sounds good, besides…" Sam took a piece of toast slathered with jam, layered some ham, scrambled eggs, more ham then another jam laden slice on top of the sandwich. Eyeing the creation Sam took a big bite. "I'm too busy eating to talk right now."

Dr. Giland grimaced at Sam's breakfast concoction, "And I thought that werewolves had cast-iron stomachs."

The servant returned with the second tray, "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Sam stopped eating long enough to sniff herself and nod. She mumbled something that sounded like 'please' around the mouthful of food.

The servant removed the empty tray and left. Sam ate the second plate slower and used the fork provided. Dr. Giland waited until Sam had finished her meal; she had eaten almost the entire second plate.

"How do you feel?" He took her wrist and looked at his watch; her pulse was steady and strong.

Suppressing a belch, "A lot better. Other than this sore arm, I'm fine."

"Yes, about that arm." He gently examined her limb. "When you were brought in this morning, I was sure that if you lived, you were going to lose that arm. It's a miracle."

"Could you help me up? And hand me that robe?" Sam didn't mind being half naked in front of the doctor or the werewolves, but the human servants were a different story. She stood up slowly; her legs were stiff from lying around all day. Roland steadied her as she walked down the hallway; he guided her to the bathroom; he said he would wait for her back in the bedroom.

Sam walked across the room by herself. _This bathroom is bigger than my apartment._ She thought looking around. The bathtub, if one could call it a tub, was a marble box sunk into the floor. It looked big enough for hold six people. Removing the adult diaper, Sam sat down. _God, that feels good._ She never appreciated going to the bathroom by herself before. She left the robe on the floor and eased her sore body into the warm water. Sam dunked her head under the water and grabbed one of the bottles on the side of the tub. She lathered her hair, and then dunked herself again. Wiping her face with a hand towel, she noticed controls for the MP3 system. Scrolling through the play list she set it to 'random'. She put the tub pillow around her neck and started to relax. She had a full belly, Carly would be awake soon, and she was safe.

She was humming along to the music; she thought back to the few times her friends had taken her to 'Karaoke night' at the one bar. Remembering the good times they had, she started to sing along.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
O h yeah"

She was bobbing her head in time to the beat.

"Cuz we belong together now,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me. Back me up Carly! My Life"  
"My life" Carly echoed  
"Would Suck"  
"Would Suck"

"Without you" They sang in duet.

Sam turned the music off and faced Carly. "Hope you don't mind. I smelled like wet wolf and piss."

"Not at all Samantha. How did you know I was in here?"

"I could hear you…side effect of the treatment." Sam moved to let Carly into the tub. "Jack said that it should go away in a few days. Also, with the full moon tonight, I'm going be really aggressive, and to top it all off; I'm in heat."

"What?" Carly slide out of her panties. Sam noticed they were 'Victoria's Secret'.

"I'm ovulating. Which means that my sex drive is really amped up."

Carly slid into the warm water next to Sam, then straddled her lap. "How amped up?" She whispered into the blonde's ear. Carly ran her tongue down her neck, sending shivers through Sam.

"I'm ready to throw you onto that rug and have my way with you." Sam ran her hand down Carly's back.

Joking, she whispered "I would love to see you try." Carly braced herself, as she felt Sam move to pick her up. Sam easily lifted her out of the tub and threw her onto the floor; Carly rolled backwards and jumped to her feet. Sam jumped out, landing in a crouch. She slowly circled the vampire, as if looking for an opening to strike. She launched herself at Carly, snarling. Out of reflex, Carly caught Sam in mid-air and slammed her into the wall. Sam blinked; looking like she was waking up.

"What's wrong with me?" She tried to keep her emotions in check.

Carly gently embraced her. "It's not you, it's the side effects of the werewolf blood." She kissed Sam's bare shoulder.

Sam jerked away, "What if this doesn't go away like everyone says it will? What then?" She pushed past her lover. "I gotta go, I'm gonna hurt someone, I gotta…" She took off running, forgetting she was naked.

"Sam wait! STOP!" Carly called out after her. Sam was running faster than any human could. "Stop her!"

Alex stepped into the hall, easily catching the fleeing woman. Sam let out a yelp. Alex was surprised Sam spoke the werewolf language.

_**(Let Me go!)**_ She whimpered.

He growled at her; she stopped struggling. _**(You need to listen to us little one. We understand what you're going through.)**_

Looking at a slightly confused Carly, Alex switched to English. "I would like you to speak with my wife."

"Why? I'm a monster." She couldn't look at Carly. She wished she could disappear. "I'd understand if you wanted me to go."

"Come here." Carly wrapped a robe around Sam and then gently lifted Sam's chin. "The only place I want you to go is to my room."

"I'll fetch Miranda." Alex left.

Carly lead her down the hall to her bedroom. Sam was amazed at the size of the room. It was more of an apartment than a simple bedroom.

"Do you have my guns?" Sam looked around to make sure no one else was there.

Nodding, "Yes, and I think I'll hold on to them for awhile." Carly wondered why Sam would want her guns.

"Carly, I want you to know; they're loaded with silver bullets. Three in my head should do the job." Sam's eyes told Carly that she was serious. "Don't let me suffer."

"Don't think like that. I get you back from the dead and you're talking about dying again!" Carly was on the verge of shouting. She took a deep breath, "I've had many lovers; human, vampire, I've even bedded a were-beast or two; very few have I ever truly loved. Sam, you're one of those few." She embraced Sam, "I love you."

Sam thought about her dead-dream, "What makes you think I wanted to come back? I was happy; I was in Heaven, with Melanie and Freddie!" Sam's voice rose in both volume and anger. "Who are you to play God! I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?"

Carly went with the argument, "I love you and I wanted you for myself! I was greedy and selfish, ALRIGHT!"

Sam looked confused and scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I can't control myself; it's the side-effects and ahhhh!" She clutched her stomach, "I feel like my blood's on fire!"

"Don't fight it Sam." A new voice instructed. "I'm Miranda, Alex's wife. Tonight is going to be the longest of your life."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, PC problems. Someone, anyone review this PLEASE!


	7. Moonrise

MOONRISE

Sam gritted her teeth as she clutched her stomach and dropped to her knees. "It hurts so bad."

Stroking her back, like a mother comforting a hurting child, the werewolf spoke. "Don't fight it, Sam. You can't win; the werewolf will come out." Miranda looked at Alex, "How long do we have?"

He looked out the window and then at the clock, "Twenty minutes, half an hour, maybe. The moon is already starting to rise."

"Sam, we have very little time to teach you everything you need to know to survive tonight." She continued, "The most important thing: The beast will get out, no human, not even you, can stop it."

"I can hear it in my head! GET IT OUT!" Sam was on the edge of hysterics. "She wants to kill and feed." Sam groaned and grabbed her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Get away from me!"

"I'm not leaving you Sam." Carly wrapped her arms around the scare woman. "I love you."

"I wanna fuck your beautiful, dead body." Sam kissed her savagely, "I'm gonna make you scream for mercy."

"SAM," Miranda interrupted her, "I need you to focus. We don't have much time. I know that you wanna protect the humans that work here, but they're safe. Their doors have silver barbs on them. The barbs won't kill a werewolf, but they will stop one. You're also the only one who's going through their first full moon, so everyone is focused on helping you."

"What do I do?" They could see that Sam fighting the effects of the wolf blood and the rising full moon. "I feel like I wanna fight someone, and then fuck 'em. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

Carly stroked her blonde hair, "I'm sorry you have to suffer like this; if I could, I would take the pain for you. I'm sorry Samantha."

Another wave of pain racked her small body, "This is your fault! You selfish bitch!" Sam let out a cry of pain mixed with the howl of a wolf. "NO, I'm stronger than that!"

"Sam, stop fighting the call, it will just drive you insane." Miranda almost whispered. "Let the beast out."

"I can't risk hurting….urgh…ohhh…"

"Samantha, we have a pack of werewolves and a cadre of vampires her to keep you and the humans safe." Carly didn't know what else to say. She noticed Alex motion towards the door, "I'll be right back."

"Go ahead and leave me you bitch!" Those words cut deeper than any weapon ever had.

"As you can see, she possesses great inner strength; I see only two ways to help her; you have to seduce her or I need to fight her."

"Why you?"

"You feel the energy coming from her?" They both could feel the power emanating from Sam. "Can you think of anyone else who could fight that?"

"You're right; I'll try, but be ready." As Carly returned to Sam, Alex herded the others out. "Samantha, my dear Samantha." Carly said in a sultry voice, planting a string of kisses up her neck. "I'm here to help; let me make you feel better." She kissed Sam in the hollow under her jaw, just below her ear. Remembering how Sam reacted to foreign languages in their past, Carly switched to her native Latin. "Volo facio diligo vobis." (I want to make love to you.), then kissed her on the lips. Sam reacted like a spooked animal; she backhanded Carly.

Alex let out a growl, _**(NO! You do not strike our leader. Now you deal with me.)**_ He swung at Sam, knocking her across the room.

Sam answered with a howl of pain and rage, _**(Let's do this, winner gets the bitch!)**_ She grinned at the thought of a fight.

Alex watched as Sam circled him; most of the new werewolves did this. He intentionally left her an opening to attack. Sam lunged at the alpha male; he easily deflected her attack. Sam struck again; and while she managed to catch Alex in the ribs, he landed a right cross to her jaw followed by an uppercut. The force of his blow knocked her to the floor. Carly winced at the sight of Sam being struck like that, but she knew it needed to be done.

Sam jumped back to her feet, and assumed a boxing posture. As she approached, Sam drew back her right fist, as if to strike. BAM – her left shot out and caught Alex in the nose. Using the momentary distraction, she landed some body shots. Alex seemed to absorb these blows; Sam struck him in the jaw, snapping his head back. She let out a snicker. (_**Caught you sleeping old man.**_)

Carly moved to the one corner, she had witnessed werewolf fights in the past and knew they could get brutal. She watched as Sam continued to go to Alex's ribs; while he would, almost playfully, slap her face and head. Carly recognized his tactic; he was tiring her out. As the fight wore on, Carly watched as Sam struggled to throw punches, as Alex seemed to dance around her. Sam swung one final time, missing Alex completely. He caught her with an upper cut to the solar plexus. She folded around his fist like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Laying her down gently, he let out a victory howl that shook the room. Miranda cautiously entered and headed towards Sam, Dr. Giland was right behind her.

"I'll tend to Sam, you check on Alex." He instructed, as he took Sam's wrist. Her pulse was strong and steady; he nodded to Carly. They heard Alex let out another howl, this one more primal. He grabbed Miranda's arm and dashed out of the room.

"Don't ask." Was all Carly said. They heard grunting and howling noises from down the hall. The doctor thought that someone was being killed.

"Will Miranda be alright?"

"Alex is still a little hyped up; she's gonna help him 'relax'."

Sam opened one eye slightly, "I'm sorry." She groaned before passing out.

"Carly, Miranda asked that I speak with you after the fight." Jack spoke up. "When Sam wakes up, she'll be apologizing for everything she did here. Don't try to argue or reason with her, she has to work through this. The morning after their first full moon is almost as rough."

"Thank you."

* * *

The forest passed by in a blur; she was running towards something, something that smelled wonderful. The smells filled her nose and the sounds of the forest echoed in her ears. Sam barely heard the noise as her paws carried her towards her intended targets.

_Since when do I have paws?_ She pushed the question out of her mind as fast as it came in. As she rounded the bend in the trail, she spotted a group huddled around a small campfire. Sam never slowed as she rocketed towards the three people. Howling with delight, she tore Freddie's arm off. Next, she turned on Melanie, ripping her throat out. Slowly, she circled Carly, who looked completely human here.

"Fight it Sam." Carly pleaded.

"Why?" Sam laughed, while lunging for her lover. Carly managed to turn and take one step before Sam fall upon her. With one bite of her powerful jaws, Carly's neck was broken. Sam piled the three bodies up and sat down for her meal.

"Feels good to let me out, huh?" Her head wiped around towards the new voice. Sam saw another version of herself; this one darker. "I'll be coming out more and more, now that you've acquired the taste." Sam looked at the three corpses, suddenly feeling very ill. She could feel their blood dripping off her lips; she turned her head and was sick.

"No, I'll stop you." She managed to say. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"How, you can barely stand up." Dark Sam laughed, "I'm gonna be a naughty little werewolf." She stroked Carly's severed head, "First, I'm gonna have my way with Little Red Riding Hood here."

"Like Hell you are!" Sam punched the double in the face. Dark Sam returned the favor; drawing first blood. Back and forth they traded blows, neither gaining the advantage. Sam swung at the doppelganger, missing her, but striking the tree behind her. Pausing, Sam looked at her fist. _A blow like that should have broken every bone in my hand._ "We're in my head, which means you're not really here. Which means, I'm still in charge, bitch?" She snatched the head up and put it back on Carly's body. "I'm in control here, NOT YOU."

"You're right, you are in control; but don't ever forget, 'I'm still here and I want out.'"

Sam watched as the other Sam disappeared, then looked over the carnage she had caused. "I'm so sorry Carly. I never meant to hurt you." She wiped the tear from her eye.

"It's okay Samantha, you didn't hurt anyone." Carly replied, as Freddie and Melanie stood beside her. "We're just glad you're okay now."

Freddie took Melanie's hand, "We have to go now Sam. We'll be watching over you."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too." Sam watched them vanish. "Are you really Carly?"

"Sort of. I'm a fragment of her that she doesn't know is here, but she knows you're all right." Carly stroked Sam's cheek, "You did good; now rest, I'll be waiting when you get up." The scene had changed into the bedroom at the castle.

"I'm sorry for ripping you head off." Sam wiped the tear from her eye.

"It's okay, we'll talk when you wake up later."

"Good night Carly." Sam lied down on the huge bed. Carly pulled the soft blankets up.

Kissing her forehead, "Goodnight my blonde headed demon." She stayed with Sam until she was asleep, then dissolved back to Carly.

The real Carly sat on the bed where she had laid Sam. She was looking at the sleeping girl, no, when they had met Sam was a girl. After ten years of raising the dead and fighting vampires and were-beast Sam was a woman. Carly wished she could take Sam's pain and just throw it out; she wished a lot of things were different.

"Carly?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT!" She snapped. "I'm sorry, it's been a rough night."

"You need to see this." He handed her a copy of the local paper; an advertisement had been circled.

- _Julia, missed you at the bar. Hope we can still get together and settle old business. Shawn_ -

"He's persistent. You have to give him that." Carly smiled, a small voice startled her.

"You look like an angel when you smile."

"Sam, you should be resting." Carly leaned down and softly kissed her. "But I'll forgive you."

Sam mistook Carly's words, "Oh thank you. I'm so sorry I ripped you head off and Freddie's arm." Sam started rambling.

"Shhh. It's alright. That was only a dream; you never ripped my head off and Freddie is still resting in Seattle." Carly brushed a stray lock of hair out of Sam's face. "Rest now, in the morning we'll talk." Carly used her mental powers and "pushed" Sam into sleep.

As they left Sam to sleep, the underling continued, "What about the Day-walker?"

"Call the paper, put an ad in saying 'Shawn, let's meet where we did last time.'"

"Where is that?"

"The Council chambers. He spared my life there and now I'll end his there."


	8. To the Undeath

TO THE UNDEATH

* * *

Shawn sat at the table in the sitting room of the hotel room Willow had checked into a week earlier. He was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. It had been a few days since his failed attack at the nightclub where Julia was supposed to have been. Scanning the personal ads, he spotted what he was looking for. _Shawn, let's meet back at our old hangout. J._

He picked up the phone and dialed the newspaper's number. "I would like to place a personal ad in tomorrow's edition. _Julia, I will be there, this Friday, bring a friend. Shawn_" After paying, he dialed another number, "Lord Deroga, I have been challenged by Julia and if she accepts the time, we will duel this Friday. I would like for you to be the arbiter of the duel."

"Are you sure about choosing me as the arbiter?"

"I know you will show no favorites and both of us respect your judgment."

"Then it shall be. Where and when?"

"In the Chambers we fought in 80 years ago."

"I will be there." The ancient vampire killed the connection.

"So, this will end Friday?" Willow stood in the doorway between the rooms.

"Yes Willow, it will. One way or the other." Shawn stood and walked to the closet; he removed the wooden case and sat on the bed. "I've killed more than my share of vampires with this sword." He removed the Katana from the case. He looked at the sword as if it were a person. "Do you have one last fight in you, old friend? We will finish what we started; do not let we stray from what I must do."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"No, as I told Alan, Pope John Paul IV, that I would like nothing more than to go home to my wife. I can't do this because Julia killed her; I must make things right."

"Do you need a second?"

"I would be honored to have you stand as my second."

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes; her arms felt like lead and her body ached. Sitting up slowly, she took stock of the room she was in, Julia's. There were clothes scattered about and shelves holding various knick-knacks and books. It looked like a normal teen-agers room, until you saw the swords on the wall. Getting out of bed, Sam wrapped the thick robe around herself and followed the sound of people talking. There were several were-beast and humans gathered in the dining hall. The conversations stopped as she walked in. Most stared at her, as if she were the devil herself.

"Sam, join us." One of the werewolves' called out. As she sat down the others began talking in lower voices.

"Do I have something in my nose or what?"

"The stories have circled the castle about last night. You are the first human to ever survive the fever, and to have fought Alex and lived…"

Sam folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She tried to fight back the tears, "I just want to wake up and someone tell me that last night was a bad dream."

Rubbing her back, "I wish I could, my blonde headed demon." Carly sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hammered shit. Carly, I'm sorry I ripped your head off."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the forest, you and Freddie and Melanie were camping and I came running in and killed you..." Carly cut her off.

"That wasn't real, you never left the castle." She stopped talking as Miranda came bouncing into the room.

"Sam, could you pick a fight with Alex tonight, please."

"Why?" Sam looked confused.

"He was really worked up from your fight that it took awhile to calm him down."

"How long?" Carly inquired.

Miranda held up her hand and whispered, "Five times. I hurt in such a goooood way. I think we're gonna have that baby we want."

"Congratulations, You gonna name it after Sam here?"

"Would you mind?"

"Huh? I get into a fight with your husband and you wanna name you kid after me?" Sam was shaking her head

"Sam, what's the matter?" Miranda asked.

"I just…I don't know. I get bit by some were-panther and almost die. I see my sister and best friend and they both tell me I'm in heaven and then I fight Alex. I can't deal with this." Sam tried to get up, but Carly grasped her arm.

"Samantha, I want you to stay. What I told you last night was true, I love you." Carly lowered her eyes, as if she was afraid to say more.

"Cupcake, I love you too, more than I loved anyone else, but I can't stand the thought of hurting you, even on accident."

"Sam, I challenged Shawn; if he's seen it then I'll see his reply in the paper tomorrow. I'll need a second."

"What would I do?"

"As the time have changed, your position is mostly ceremonial, but you and Shawn's second will make sure that the rules are followed and the fight fair. Deroga has already called and told me that Shawn wants him as the arbiter…"

"The what?"

"He acts as the final judge. So, would you be my second?"

"Of course." Sam thought back to her younger days, "Freddie used to fence, he was pretty good at it; how do you decide who wins? Three touches, first to give up?"

Carly shook her head, "This is a little more serious."

"First one to die looses." Alex leaned over and kissed Miranda. "How you feeling babe?"

"I want some more."

"I'll be right back." Alex headed for the kitchen. "Sam, you eat yet?"

"No, I just lost my appetite."

Carly took her hand, "Sam, I've lived with this hanging over my head for 80 years; this duel has to happen. Let's enjoy the time we have together."

"I'm just scared; since I got to Europe it's been one nightmare after another. When's it gonna end?"

"Soon, If I know Shawn."

"Here you go Sam, pancakes and bacon." Alex set a plate in front of Sam. "Eat up."

"I'm sorry about last night…"

"I'm not, made me feel like I was 75 again. If it means anything, I'd go into battle with you any day."

"75 again? How old are you?"

"I'll be 200 next year. For a human, you fought exceptional well." Alex had a smile on his face.

"Thank you for the pancakes, I still feel like I did something wrong." Sam poured some syrup on her stack.

"Sam, every new were-beast had to go through the same thing you did last night. You were lucky to have people around who knew what to do. You didn't do anything wrong." Miranda motioned for the syrup. "Thanks."

Sam poked at her pancakes, eventually eating some. "This is great. I have to get the recipe." She tore into the stack with gusto.

"It's made with local wheat, and a touch of buckwheat."

"Is there any more?" Sam stood up and headed for the kitchen. She returned with another plate, just as full as the first.

"Mistress?" One of the humans interrupted the conversation. "Shall I prepare a bath?"

"Yes, please." The servant bowed and left to draw the bath. "Sam, I'm sorry that you got bitten and had to die and go through last night."

"It wasn't your fault. Nero sent them and planned everything."

"There's something I need to tell you." Carly averted her eyes, "Your sister didn't die in a car crash; she was killed by Nero. Melanie was a Vampire Slayer."

"You mean Buffy and Faith and this new one, Kelly?"

"Yes, I also think that being her twin saved you last night. The slayer blood in your veins gave you the protection need to survive the fever."

"I wish I had known." Sam wiped her eyes; her sister was still a touchy subject.

Carly wrapped her in a soft embrace; Sam buried her face into Carly's shoulder. After a minute, Sam looked up, "I'm gonna find Nero and I'm gonna kill him."

"First, you're gonna let me wash your hair." Carly pulled some of the blonde locks to Sam's face.

"Okay, but I could manage that myself."

"Not that hair." Carly had an impish grin.

"What other hair? I shave." Sam waved her fork, "Let me finish my breakfast first." She tore into the second stack. "Alex, I didn't hurt you did I."

"You didn't break anything, but you did light me up a few times." He inhaled deeply, savoring the memories, "God that got my blood pumping."

* * *

Friday night arrived and both camps were focused on the impending battle. Carly and Sam arrived just after sunset, as Carly needed to appoint a successor and handle council business. Sam sat nervously; waiting was not one of her strong suites. As midnight approached, the tension became a physical presence. Just before the bell tolled 12 Shawn and Willow entered.

Bowing, "Lord Deroga, I thank you for your services here tonight."

"I could not ignore such a request, Lord Tepes." He turned to the pairs, "Seconds, as it has been agreed, each will be allowed only one sword. Please check the opponent for any hidden weapons." Willow and Sam crossed the room and patted the other dueler down. Neither had a hidden weapon nor other trick; both wanted an honorable fight.

"Lord Deroga, Julia is clean."

"So's Shawn." She leaned to his ear, "You kill her, and you're next." He merely smiled at her threat.

Carly took her broadsword from Sam; it was about a meter long, yet just an inch wide. Sam whispered in her ear, "Good luck, I love you."

As the two combatants faced each other, Deroga spoke, "Both agree, there is no way to work this disagreement out." Carly and Shawn nodded; protocol demanded these questions. "If quarter is asked…" Carly cut him off, "None will be asked."

"None will be given." Shawn finished the statement.

Deroga nodded and motioned for Willow and Sam to follow him to the viewing gallery. Sam kissed Carly before she left; she was afraid she might not get to do that again.

As they gathered, Sam smelled something buttery. She looked around, "Where'd you get that popcorn?"

"I'm a witch, I manifested it, you want some?" Willow offered.

"You do Fat-cakes?" Willow snapped her fingers and two packs appeared on the ledge in front of Sam.

"Lord Deroga, can I get you something?"

"Scarlett Johansson?"

"You gonna share?" Willow and Sam both asked, then grinned.

"No." He laughed too, "How about a nice glass of AB-."

Willow made a goblet appear.

"Thank you." He turned back to the fighters, neither had moved. The pair stood just a few feet apart. "En guard!" Both assumed their preferred fighting stance. "Fight!" For along second, nothing happened; as if the fact this duel was happening overwhelmed the two combatants. Shawn made the first move; he thrust his blade out, attempting to impale Julia.

She easily deflected the thrust and sliced at Shawn's neck. Blocking the blow then using the locked swords for leverage, Shawn pushed her back. Julia knew this trick and blocked his swing aimed at her neck. The two traded blows; moving across the room in a deadly Tango. Julia drew first blood, nicking Shawn's upper arm.

"Phoebe gave me this shirt." Shawn glanced at the cut. Julia said nothing, but grinned at the larger man. He whipped his Katana up struck at Julia; she barely had time to back out of the way. Shawn pressed the advantage, swinging at the smaller brunette in a sideways figure eight motion. Shawn changed directions in mid-swing; Julia threw herself backwards, ducking under the blade. As she looked up, she saw her reflection in the gleaming metal. Julia was surprised to see a look of fear on her face. In that moment she realized her error; she created the perfect opponent, one with nothing to lose. On the other hand, she had everything to lose. Julia continued backwards into a kick/handstand combination, catching Shawn in the jaw. The pair battled back and forth, neither gaining the advantage for more than a moment. Shawn charged Julia, then at the last second leaned backwards, sliding under her swing. He thrust his blade into Julia's ribs; using the sword as a lever, he popped up behind her

In the view gallery, Sam watched in horror, "No, no."

"Sam, you cannot interfere." Both Willow and Deroga could feel the energy coming from Sam.

Shawn wrenched his sword from Julia's side, ripping the wound open even more. She turned, loosing strength rapidly. He easily blocked her strike and sliced diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. Julia slowly fell to her knees; looking up, she uttered, "Well fought Day-walker."

"Good-bye Julia." Shawn prepared to land the killing blow, he relished this moment; Phoebe would be avenged. As he drew back his gleaming steel blade, Sam shouted from the Gallery.

"NOOOO!" Shawn was flung back against the wall with enough force to leave an imprint in the concrete. Willow, sensing a trap, drew the small automatic from under her jacket. Sam's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor.

Deroga rushed to the arena, his task was clear; keep Julia from killing Shawn. Neither combatant seemed able to continue, though he stood between the two. Slowly Shawn rose to one knee, using his sword like a cane. He saw Julia lying on the ground, unmoving and started to crawl towards her for the kill.

"Lord Tepes, her second interfered inadvertently, there will be no kill." Shawn nodded in understanding and slowly fell to the floor. Julia rolled to her side, thankful that she was still alive, but confused by this also. She looked at the viewing gallery, trying to find Sam. All she saw was Willow holding a gun towards the floor.

"What… what happened?" She was able to croak out.

"Samantha used her latent mental powers and throw Lord Tepes into the far wall." Julia knew what this meant, slowly she rose and staggered to her fallen lover. Arriving at Sam's side, she stroked the blonde's face.

"Did…did you…win?" Sam asked, her eyes barely open.

"No Sam, I lost." Julia wiped the tear from her eye, "I lost everything."


	9. Dawn of a new day

Dawn of a new day

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes; her head throbbed. "Please, kill me."

"That bad, Samantha?" She heard Carly ask, stroking her back.

Sam rolled over, her thoughts muddled. "Did you win?"

Carly cast her eyes downward, "No, you inadvertently interfered and by the rules I lost."

"How, I never left the viewing box?"

"You used your telekinesis and threw Shawn across the room." Carly leaned over and wrapped her arm around Sam. "He has given me until 6 am tomorrow morning to put my affairs in order."

Sam failed to suppress her tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I had tele…" Carly cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I know, Lord Deroga said that he could feel it building. You had no control over this."

One of the servants knocked on the door, "Is your guest ready for some food?" She carried a tray loaded with breakfast items. Sam's stomach roared at the offering.

"I'd say yes." Carly giggled.

Sam sat up in bed as the servant placed the tray over her lap. Sam looked at the meal and had to fight back a tear. "This is the last breakfast we'll share." She looked up at Carly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Shawn was gonna kill me anyway. At least I get to spend my last day with you." Carly tried to cheer Sam up, but knew she failed. "Eat your breakfast Sam." She stood up and untied the sash of her robe. "I brought you a treat."

"Can I just skip to dessert?" She reached for Carly.

"No, you may not." She picked up a strawberry from the bowl of fruit, "Open wide."

Sam bit into the sweet red berry, "I could get used to this."

"So could I." The two continued to enjoy the meal.

After the food was gone, Carly looked at Sam's face. "You have a little…" She gently stroked Sam's cheek; Sam leaned into the slightly rough palm.

"Sam, for all my years and experiences, I'm scared." She could barely look at Sam, "It took me this long to find someone worth being with and now…" Sam wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

"It's okay, cupcake. We'll figure something out." Sam thinks for a moment, "What if you came with me to Seattle and…"

"If I run, then the council will issue a death sentence for me and anyone who helped me. I couldn't ask that of you."

"It's my life to offer."

"NO! Besides, it would bring dishonor to my family. I have to face him in the morning."

"Then we better not waste any more time talking." Sam kissed her softly. Their kiss grew more passionate; hands roamed over flesh as what few clothes they had were tossed aside. Sam greedily suckled Carly's left nipple, then moved to the right, leaving both hard buttons.

"God Sam, that gets me every time." Sam saw the lust in Carly's eyes. Her fingers ran ups Sam's thigh, over the twin puncture marks from that vampire years ago, and brushed her mound. Skillfully, Carly teased Sam's clit from its cover; Sam rocked on Carly's hand for relief. She could feel the delightful pressure building in her; she needed a little more to go over the edge.

"How bad do you want it Sammy?" Carly slowed her hand. She kept just enough motion to keep Sam on the edge, but not enough to cum.

"Why…do you make…me beg?" Sam felt the burning desire in her; she thought she would burst into flames from the pleasure. "Please, Carly."

Carly captured Sam's lips in a kiss, forcing her tongue into Sam's mouth; this was all she needed. Sam grunted and moaned with the pleasure. She leaned on Carly's shoulder, "That was…" she couldn't catch her breath. "How…how did?"

"A little bit of mental persuasion." Carly grinned, "Not only did I fuck your body, I fucked your mind."

"You can do that to me anytime." She reached for Carly, "Now, it's my turn."

The two spent the day in the bedroom.

* * *

Sam felt uneasy standing outside the council chambers.

"Remember Sam, you can't do anything until I die."

"I know." She checked her Browning 9 mm one last time. "It's kinda funny; Shawn gave me these bullets."

"You ready?" Carly reached for the door, but a larger hand grabbed it.

"Allow me." Alex pulled the door open.

"I thought I asked you to stay at the castle?"

"You did, but this is more important. I could not let you face this alone." He bowed to her.

"Thank you; you've been a good friend and loyal comrade."

The trio entered the hall. Shawn, Willow, and Deroga were already waiting. There was a small table with a cloth covering the top. Sam noticed that Shawn was wearing a two gun tactical rig; one holster on each leg.

"As was the terms, Julia Caesar, currently known as Carly Shay, your second interfered in a duel and forfeited your life." Sam lowered her head in shame. "Lord Tepes will take your life."

"Julia, I will allow you to choose your end." He pulled back the cover. "You have your choice of the sword, a silver plated holy water tipped bullet to the back of your head, or" He pointed to a syringe with a yellow/ green liquid in it. "If you agree to be the first test subject, whatever the outcome, I will be satisfied."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"An experimental retro-virus that is designed to cure acquired vampirism. It would have no effect on someone such as Lord Deroga or myself, as we were both born vampires."

"Okay, I'll try that."

"I need to warn you, while it has cured every animal we tested it on, they were all within their life spans. I don't know how it will affect someone who's 2000 years old." Willow spoke up. "You could die of old age."

"If it means I could spend the rest of my life with Sam, I'll risk it." Shawn picked up the needle.

"Willow, please record the test." She held up a small digital recorder. "Test number one, Subject Julia Caesar, age at turning approximately 17, current real age," He looked at her for the answer.

"I was born in 77 BC…so I'll be 2117 on my next birthday." Julia filled in the information.

Shawn continued with the narration for the video record. "Administering 10 mL of Dark star serum."

He pushed the needle into Carly's neck; she groaned slightly at the puncture. Shawn withdrew the needle and waited. After a few moments, Carly spoke. "Well, how long…I think…AHHH!" She doubled over in pain, gasping for air. She felt like her veins were on fire; her heart started beating for the first time in two millennia. She gasped for air; Carly felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Rolling to her back, Carly coughed, and then took a deep breath. Sam had seen enough; she rushed to Carly's side.

"Stay with me, cupcake." She took Carly's hand. "Just breathe, in and out."

Carly's head rolled to one side and she fought the urge to throw up. Slowly she sat up; she sat there for a few minutes. The transformation had left her drained. Sam stayed with her, and then helped her to a standing position. Looking at Shawn and Willow, "I would say that was a successful test."

Shawn had retrieved his pistol from the table, "Let's just see." In the moment it took for Carly to blink, Shawn had his pistol to her head and the group heard a click; as if he had not chambered a round.

Carly gasped, "Guess you forgot to load your gun."

Without a word, Shawn worked the slide and ejected the dud bullet, catching it in midair. Holding it up for her to see the dimpled end, "My son Michael said that this bullet would decide our fates." He offered it to her. "Consider it a gift, the bullet that spared you."

The assembled group heard a slow clapping sound. "I was hoping that it would kill her, but then that would have robbed me of my prize."

"What do you want Nero?" After what she had just experienced, Carly was in no mood for his nonsense. Sam could feel her anger rising; her sister had meant the world to her.

"How many times do I have to say it, MY NAME IS NEVEL!" He was getting enraged, "What I wanted was to kill you Carly Shay. Guess I'll get the pleasure of tasting you for myself."

"Nero, by The Slayer code, I'll kill you before you get to her." Shawn had holstered his sidearm. Nevel knew he was a quick draw master.

Alex stepped forward, his claws growing to their full six inches. "No Day walker, Carly promised me his head. Me and my kind have suffered greatly under his thumb."

"No, I'm gonna take this gun and shove it down his throat." Sam's hand hovered over her Browning. They hear footsteps from the catwalks above.

"Did I forget to mention, I brought some friends?" Nevel smirked, "You can't stop us all."

"Sam that fever unleashed your Slayer side; use it." Carly encouraged her lover.

"Okay, that's where I know you from. That slayer I killed was your sister? Guess what, you'll join her in Hell."

Sam felt a calmness sweep into her; she knew that she could beat this nub. Inhaling slowly, "Shawn, will you protect Carly?" This struck Willow as odd that she would ask Shawn to protect Julia.

"To that last bullet." With that answer she understood; Shawn had only wanted to stop the vampire. "You werewolves fighting for Nevel, There is only one of your kind that I fear, and he stands with me; you are in front of me. Do you really want to be there?"

"Enough of this twaddle, attack!" Carly blinked and Nevel and Shawn had vanished; while Sam's gun materialized in her hand. She felt a breeze swirl around her as she heard gunfire. She could see Alex tearing into the other werewolves.

Shawn was stepping around Carly at super-speeds, cutting into the number of were-beasts. Willow, he glanced in her direction, had cast a protection spell and was merely standing there as the beasts bounced off her wall of power.

Sam had been watching Nevel the whole time they had been talking; she didn't trust him. When he had ordered the attack, she drew her Browning and calmly leveled it at him. Her first shot had gone just ahead of Nevel. She watched as the slide ran its short path and she adjusted her aim. Her second round struck him in the shoulder, spinning him towards her. As she approached him, firing with each step, Sam counted the spent shells. When she got to the last round in the clip, Sam reloaded and continued to fire into Nevel. Taking the last step, Sam jammed the muzzle of her pistol into Nevel's mouth and blew the back of his head off. In her angered state, she continued to pull the trigger, even though the gun was empty.

Seeing their leader fall, the were-beasts turned tail and ran. Carly ran to Sam; who was still shooting her empty gun at Nevel.

"Sam, He's dead. You killed Nevel." Carly tried to pull her arm down; she lacked the strength to move it. Sam's only acknowledgment was to stop pulling the trigger. She never moved the gun.

"Sword." Sam held out her hand. Shawn stepped up and offered his sword, handle first.

"What are you gonna do?" This side of Sam was scaring Carly. Calmly, Sam pulled her gun out of Nevel's mouth; his body fell to the floor in a heap. Unsheathing Shawn's Katana, Sam assumed a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna cut his head off, cut his heart out, burn his body and scatter the ashes in the Puyallup River." The others watched as Sam went to work on the dead vampire. As she finished removing the heart, she looked at Shawn, offering him his sword back. "Is it over between you two?"

"That depends on Julia, are we done?"

The brunette looked around, "Who are you talking to; my name is Carlotta Taylor Shay, my friends call me Carly."

"Yeah, we're done." Shawn turned and headed for the door. "Sam, you fought well, Melanie would have been impressed."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Had a lot of practice."

"Sam, can we go home?"

"Sure Carly, we can go home."

"What time is it?"

Sam checked her watch, "6:15, why?"

"I wanna watch the sunrise."

"You are really pasty." Sam ribbed her.

"Hey, you try going 2100 years without a tan…" The two women headed for the castle that Carly was no longer the head of. The new lord would allow her some time to adjust to her new life, but she knew that she would be living with Sam in Seattle.

"Shawn?" Willow was following her boss out. "That was a very noble thing you did back there."

"Even if I had killed her, Phoebe would still be dead; nothing can change that." He wiped his eye, "But if I can bring someone a little happiness…"

"Let's go home too."

"Yeah, I wanna meet my grandchild."

* * *

**AN: I haven't decided if this is the end or if I have one more left in me.**


End file.
